


Hallelujah, This Is Gospel!

by NightSkyBear, vaudevillian_girl



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Bottom Tyler, Bullying, Clingy Tyler, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Innocent Tyler, Jealousy, Josh is Satan, M/M, Smut, Torture, Tyler's a beautiful angel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyBear/pseuds/NightSkyBear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_girl/pseuds/vaudevillian_girl
Summary: "I've taken my pick, i want this one. Brown hair, shaking, beautiful eyes."Josh is Satan and wants an angel from heaven to 'help him clean up hell'





	1. Feel Good Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, seriously don't say anything about the 'Be Concerned' fic, i have a lot of time on my hands okay?
> 
> Also, the title is totally misleading, this is total smut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a about the rules. We meet Joshie. We go to Hell, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was gonna be total smut, i am the ashamed. (Not really. i love writing this trash.)  
> Also, don't say anything about the other fic i just put up, i'm magical i can do them both.
> 
> I have too much time on my hands... Help me

In the rules of Angels, they have to receive a series of tasks and learn about the earth so they could later care for it and protect the humans. Every Angel was destined to be either a guardian, seraphim, cherubim, dominions, virtues, powers, principalities, and if you were special there were Archangels. Everyone wanted to be an Archangel, every basic child angel wanted to be that.

Tyler was different though, he didn't want to be an archangel, he wanted to be a principality or a guardian Angel. The rule was, when you get an order, you better do it or you'll have God to deal with and you didn't want to piss him off. Luckily for Tyler, he was God's favorite Angel and had a soft spot for the little boy, no matter how bad he messed up God couldn't be mad, he'd just send his other Angels to fix it.

Though Tyler tried his best to do what he was told but a lot of the other Angels teased him about it, how he was 'Daddy's little rat' and other thing like that, he figured he could go through it until he was eighteen. When Angels turned 18 they were of age to go and explore the world, they got their wings and a few tips about the world. They had to go on Earth and pretend to be a human and they got to choose if they would be a good person to people or bad, the older angels had to watch them and mark down all the good and bad they'd done, they had up until 20 to get their duties, how they do on Earth determines which role each angel get.

There would be two ceremonies, one for the going away and one for the coming back. Tyler didn't want to leave but he was getting pretty tired of Heaven, sure it was beautiful in every way but he had seen it for 18 years, he didn't even get to go on the field trips to Earth because his mom said 'it's too dangerous, i don't want you down there at such a young age' but Tyler respected her wishes and play with God's seraphims since every child angel was down to Earth learning.

Sometimes when Tyler would get ored being the only child Angel, God would sit him in a small throne for a prince and show him different things about the Earth, Tyler got more knowledge in a day than the other students got in three, since God made everything he knew everything and told Tyler.

Growing up, Tyler was still very fond of his Father and intended to do everything he asked, he was a very nice person and he didn't get mad easily that's why when Satan himself showed up he was red in the face and was almost about to immediately cast him back to hell where he belong but he held a hand up

"My my, if it isn't the big guy himself. Straight to the point, i need an Angel. But before you say No, hear me out, k?" Satan - Also known as 'Joshua', spoke. He smiled as innocent as he could, when was terrible considering the fangs where his canines and they were slightly red.

God sat back down on his throne but kept a wall of archangels around him, just in case he tried something.

"Great. So, Hell's getting a little too full, i need a full clean up, too many souls." Joshua smirked, God glared and was about to say no but Joshua quickly held up a finger signalling he wasn't done.

"Listen, if you do this, i'll tell 5 of the marching hordes to fuck off for a while, and i'll lay low for a while, stop fucking with shit." Joshua proposed, God sighed, he rolled his eyes and snapped, a row of angels popped up looking confused but they stayed still.

"Just get one and fuck off." God groaned.

Joshua smirked and walked down the line, tail dragging along behind him and huge red wings tucked between his shoulder blades. One trembling brown haired Angel caught his attention, he squinted at the small boy with a smirk which made the boy look away and tremble more.

"I've taken my pick, i want this one. Brown hair, shaking, beautiful eyes." Joshua announced, he looked at the small angel full of lust.

"You. Stand here." Joshua demanded lowly, the boy stepped forward hesitantly, still shaking in the presences of Satan.

God saw the Angel he picked and immediately stood up to protest, Joshua examined the small Angel with dark eyes, wings now open and spread out.

"You can't have him, pick another." God demanded, Joshua cut his eyes over at God with a huge smirk.

"Why not. Is he 'Daddy's little Angel'? You said to pick the one i want and i did. I want him." Joshua reminded, he turned back to the small Angel with a smile full of mischief.

"What's your name, pretty?" Joshua asked, his voice low and gruff. The little Angel looked over to his Father but God didn't do anything, just watched with all the other Angels.

"T-Tyler." Tyler stuttered out, he had heard about Satan and all the chaos he caused and he doesn't see why God is letting him get an Angel.

"Tyler. Hmm, i like that, that's fine. I'm done. Back in line." Joshua ordered, Tyler couldn't help but to do as he said, he was very intimidated by the Dark Angel.

"Why can't you pick another Angel. Patrick, step up please." God asked, a small, chubby Angel wearing a fedora stepped up and stood rather shyly.

Joshua looked at the adorable Angel, as cute as the little fucker was, he already picked who he wanted. He stepped up to Patrick and squeezed the Angel's cheek, the Angel squeaked but didn't pull away because the tight grip Joshua had on him.

"You're an adorable little fucker but today's your lucky day, i already chose who i wanted. Back in line, little wolf." Joshua demanded, he let go off the boy's cheek and gave it a few taps and smiled.

"If you must. Tyler, you are now assigned to help Joshua with Hell." God frowned at the pleading look Tyler was giving him but he remembered a while back that he actually owed Joshua, so there was no saying 'No'.

Joshua turned back to the small Angel and smiled widely, he stepped closer.

"Come on, Beautiful, we've got work to do." Joshua informed him. He grabbed the small Angel suddenly and spreaded his dark red wings, revealing a few black feathers on the inside. He stomped his foot, creating a huge dark hole that sparked around the edge.

"You ready?" Joshua smirked, Tyler shook his head repeatedly with wide eyes, of course Joshua didn't care. He pushed Tyler into the hole and heard him screaming and saw him flailing his arms and wings trying to catch his balance but since he was panicking he couldn't open them.

Joshua laughed and gave a quick wink to God and wrapped his wings around himself and jumped in his portal, he immediately closed it. He quickly saw Tyler still rapidly flapping his wings and trying not to crash.

Joshua rolled his eyes and quickly adjusted his wings to to fly down quicker, he plummeted until he caught up to Tyler, it was a long way down from where they were.

The Dark Angel flew right beside Tyler with ease, he smiled in amusement and an eyebrow raised.

"Hey. We've got a long way down, you going at this speed we're going to be down there in about-" Josh closed his eyes briefly before opening them again- "30 minutes. You better pick up speed, Angel." Josh chuckled, Tyler tried to grab onto him but he just kept flying around him.

Everything was getting darker rapidly, soon it was kind of hard to see where you were going but soon red, like fire, came into view. Tyler looked at Joshua and saw that his wings and horns, that he just now noticed, were glowing red, Tyler couldn't help but staring. Satan was attractive and no one could deny it.

Tyler was still flailing trying to fly but he couldn't, Joshua was getting tired of being in this part of Hell. He grabbed Tyler and pulled him close and wrapped his wings around them both and plummeted at an extremely fast pace, while this was Joshua's favorite part, Tyler was not a big fan. He gripped onto Joshua's shirt tightly as if it was his lifeline, he saw the ground coming in fast but Josh wasn't slowing down.

"H-Hey! Slow down! T-The ground!" Tyler screamed, the ground got closer and closer Tyler closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the pain, he couldn't die but that would hurt like, well, Hell ironically. When he didn't feel the ground he opened his eyes, he saw that Josh had opened his wings at the last second and they were flying at an alarming rate passed a bunch of demons in what looked like a village.

He looked back up at Josh and saw he was laughing, his gaze was focused on where he was going but Tyler could tell he was laughing at him.

Soon a huge building came into view and Josh slowed down until he stopped, he let Tyler go and dropped to the floor and closed his wings swiftly.

The doors were bigger than they needed to be, Josh opened the doors and immediately there was a demon beside him, he had a big forehead and glasses and his hair was amazing.

"Sir, Ms. Allen is due but we're down one man, Pete Wentz was supposed to collect her soul but he recently got reassigned to possession and he's out possessing a boy named Ben Williams. Who do i send?" The man asked, Joshua sighed and motioned for both the demon and Angel to follow him.

They went into a spacious room, it was red, a light red and surprisingly really pretty. He sat down on a chair and a screen popped up with different colour dots.

"Brendon, send Melanie. Tyler. Sit." Joshua demanded, Brendon nodded and immediately left the room with his clipboard in his face. Tyler hesitantly sat next to Josh and looked at the screen.

"Okay so this is a map of the world, there are different colours on here, i'm going to tell you what each of them mean okay? Pay close attention." Joshua looked at the Angel, Tyler nodded and listened closely.

"Great. Red means someone has less that 12 hour to live, if it's pink then they only have a day. Blue means someone was just born, if it has a number on it that means the baby didn't live, you should know that when that happens you guys take it up with you and make it an Angel. Yellow means someone has died before their time, those are the lost souls, they go to purgatory. Green means the person is clean, we don't take them unless it goes grey, that means they have sinned and they get tortured for all eternity. And finally, Black. Black is for the suiciders, the troubled humans who kill themselves. And if any of them are flashing that means they're destined to be a demon or Angel. Got it?" Josh explained, Tyler tried but failed to remember all of it. Why would he need this anyways? They were supposed to clean up and he'd go back to heaven where he belonged.

"Why do i have to learn this? I'm going back to heaven soon so why does it matter?" Tyler asked with squinted eyes, Joshua chuckled at the naive boy.

"Babe, it takes more than 100 years to clean this whole place, it's much much much bigger that the little part of it you saw." Joshua smiled, Tyler's eyes widened and he shook his head.

He couldn't be stuck here for 100 years, the time in Hell is so much slower than Heaven's. He worked himself into a panic and shook his head.

"No. No. I can't stay here for that long, i'll miss my ceremonies and i won't become an actual Angel! I wanted to be a guardian Angel! I had my life set out!" Tyler shouted, Joshua raised his eyebrows and smirked in amusement. Tyler's wings starting flapping when he was pacing and he was walking on air without realizing, Josh gave a few chuckles at the distressed boy before deciding to end it.

"Sit down, i'm just fucking with you, you'll get to attend your shitty little 'good boy' party, calm your shit, you naive fluff butt." Joshua laughed, Tyler shot him a glare and tucked in his wings, he didn't sit down though.

"You're a real sadistic sack of crap, you know that?" Tyler frowned, Josh chuckled at the boy.

"Well of course, i am Satan if you haven't noticed. But, i'm not going to be a sack of shit to you because if something bad happens to you while you're down here, big guy upstairs is gonna be pissed since you are Daddy's little Angel." Josh waved him off disinterestedly, he focused on the slightly transparent screen, he glared at a particular dot.

Tyler furrowed his brows at the sudden silence, he walked closer to Josh and directed his gaze to the dot Joshua was staring at, he didn't see anything wrong, just a blue dot, except it was half purple.

"Fucking Oliver." Joshua mumbled, he watched the dot closely, it turned red for a split second before going fully blue.

"Fucking idiot. Brendon!" Joshua called out loudly, he suddenly stood up with his wings wide open, his eyes were now red and he had a growl on his lips, Tyler was knocked off guard and Josh's wing knocked him over.

The demon with the big forehead came rushing in, frantically looking around his clipboard, he stood in front of Josh and gave the man his attention.

"Y-Yes sir?" Brendon asked nervously, he didn't have on his glasses and he looked very good, he did when they were on but now he was just, wow.

"Brendon. Explain to me why there are 5 cambions?" Joshua calmed himself down, his voice being too loud and way too intimidating.

"Sir i don't know, Oliver was only supposed to make 2 this week, i-i think the woman had quintuplets, what do you want me to do with the three, sir?" Brendon questioned, waiting to write down exactly what.

"Throw them into the fire, make sure the purple one is in there too, it's a serious threat to Earth, leave the blue one, so the woman won't be crushed." Josh sighed, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and shooed Brendon out. Tyler looked at Joshua with a tilted head and curious eyes.

"What was that about?" Tyler questioned curiously, Josh plopped back into his seat, wings still spread widely.

"Fucking incubus, Oli Skyes. He's supposed to only make a few, this is is the 3rd time this week. I already hate the little bastards, they're like little imps and it's tiring." Josh complained.

"Oh. So, what else is there to do here? I'm bored, let's do something." Tyler suggested, he stood up from his place on the floor and gently kicked off the floor and started to boredly drift to each side of the room.

"Well, darling, you aren't here to have fun. You're here to work and help me out with different things." Josh reminded him, he stood up from the throne and walked off the panel, he stretched out his wings and arms and started to walk to the doors.

"Well, i don't understand what i'm supposed to be cleaning. I don't even know how to clean good, my mom does that while we train." Tyler rambled, he flew down to Josh and gracefully landed.

They walked out of the room and down a long hall, doors lined up a few feet apart. They turned down another hall, Josh walking fast and Tyler trying to match his speed. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he didn't realize Josh stopped, he stumbled into Josh and lost balance, he started to fall but Josh quickly grabbed the boy and pulled him up and glared at him.

"Pay attention to where you're going. If you decide to wander out into the village and bump into a demon, they won't go so easy on you, especially being an Angel." Joshua warned him sternly, Tyler looked down and nodded, slight blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

Josh continued and opened a normal sized door, inside was a queen sized bed, two nightstands beside it and a chandelier in the center on the room, there was another door to the left of the very spacious room, Tyler assumed it was either a bathroom or closet.

"This is where you'll be staying, there will be a girl named Melanie, blonde hair on one side and black on the other, adorable gap between her teeth, she's going to bring you food and clothes, and also you are free to roam around the castle but you have to have someone with you, just ask her to leave and she'll go with you. She should be done soul collecting by now so. If you want to get started with work just ask Melanie to take you to my office." Joshua told him, Tyler actually didn't want Josh to leave, he was rather nice.

But he nodded regardless, Josh smirked at the boy and looked him up and down before leaving. Tyler blushed and immediately shook his head.

No. He will not blush when Satan looks at him and he will not be sad about Satan leaving him. He's only here to help clean up, nothing more. Tyler tried to convince himself but couldn't help the shiver and small smile across his face when he thought back to Josh holding him, or when he called him those pet names.

He sighed, smile still plastered over his face, he let his wings lift him off the ground and carry him to the bed, most Angels didn't need sleep but Tyler just loved to sleep just to sleep and pass time so he laid down on his stomach, stretched out his wings and let them rest, kicked off his shoes and took a nap.


	2. Blue Neighborhood

Tyler was on his back, wings open and eyes closed, there was something warm nipping at his neck, he opened his eyes and saw fiery red hair, the person looked up at Tyler and he gasped, Josh smirked a toothy grin and started biting and sucking on Tyler's neck. Tyler couldn't help but moan and tilt his head to give more access, Josh ran his hand under Tyler's shirt and caressed his sides.

He grinded down on Tyler, the small Angel moaned for more, he bucked his hips up for friction but Josh grabbed his hips and held him down.

Josh made his way up Tyler's jaw line and kissed the boy there, he then moved to the small boy's ear.

"What's my name?" Josh asked lowly, he sucked a hickey into Tyler's jaw, Tyler moaned and tried to buck his hips up for friction.

"D-Daddy. Please, i need it," Tyler begged, Josh smirked and started to grind down against Tyler which made the boy moan loudly.

"Good boy. Take off your shirt." Josh breathed quietly but demanding, Tyler immediately obeyed and waited impatiently for the next command.

Josh took in the beautiful sight and started to pull Tyler's pants down, along with his boxers. Tyler sucked in a breath as the cool air hit his hard on. He bit his lip and tried to contain the moan when Josh instantly took him into his mouth, he failed. He was a moaning mess, Josh pulled off and almost whined until he felt something warm and wet prodding at his hole, he looked down and saw that Josh's tongue was pushing against the muscles entering his entrance.

He moaned and whimpered trying to push against it but Josh held him steady, Tyler felt ready.

He got closer and closer until...

* **Knock Knock Knock** *

Tyler woke up to someone softly knocking on the door, he blushed and looked down at his boner, he quickly hid himself under the covers and invited the person in. The door slowly opened and a girl with a bright smile and as Josh said, a gap in her teeth that Tyler thought looked adorable on her.

She carried in a tray of food and placed it on the edge of the bed, Tyler looked at it and it was all breakfast food, pancakes and eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Hi, i was told i'd be looking after you, i assume you already know my name. I made you breakfast, considering it's morning here, it may not look it but it is. Mr. Dun said to let you roam around and explore." Melanie informed him, Tyler blushed and thought back to his dream. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yeah, he's pretty nice. Like, i thought Satan would be much worse than this," Tyler admitted, he grabbed his tray of food and Melanie sat at the end of the bed. Tyler began placing his eggs on the pancake and put the bacon on top, he folded up the now breakfast burrito and took a bite.

"Even though he's the devil, he's not really the devil. He's pretty fair and a great leader, he's, overall, not as bad as people think. Unless you get him mad, he will unleash total chaos. Last time, a demon named Robin had fucked up his job for the 10th time and Mr. Dun made him torture his boyfriend that he loved with all his heart, while there was a hellhound on his ass. And was the nicest punishment he could give a person. So don't go fucking with him." Melanie warned, Tyler took note of that and nodded.

He finished his food and was ready to explore, he shyly asked Melanie to take him to Joshua and she of course said yeah. Tyler tried his best to hide his boner, even wrapping his wings around himself.

So now he was walking down a hall, every so often passing a demon, with his wings awkwardly covering his torso. Melanie flew down a staircase and Tyler followed, he liked how fluffy her wings looked, they were just like his but black with shiny blue stripes going vertically evenly.

Soon they reached a dimly lit, eerie hallway, Tyler could here screams, so many different kinds of screams. They walked passed multiple silver steel doors, Tyler was freaked out. He stuck by Melanie and wrapped his wings around himself fully for comfort.

Melanie didn't seem bothered by the screams of what Tyler assumed, thousands of souls, they sounded like they were being murdered. Tyler whimpered, suddenly feeling terrified.

Melanie guided him to a door, it had multiple locks on it, and a small little plastic window so you could see inside. 

"Ooh, Tyler look at this, this is my favorite room. And Josh's, that's why he's in there." Melanie smiled widely, she peered into the window with a huge smile.

Tyler hesitantly unwrapped his wings from him, tucked them behind him and peeked into the room. What he saw made him want to throw up immediately.

There was a demon with blue eyes and light blue eyes sawing off the arm what looked like a human, the bloodied human screamed at the top of their lungs, it was so bloody that Tyler couldn't even see the gender.

He soon saw that it was a male, considering the cut off penis that was on a metal plate. The blue eyed man then grabbed a scalpel and slowly sliced off a part of the man's stomach. The man screamed louder, blood was gushing out from the new wound.

"Oh shut up. You're going to be here for all eternity so get used to it pal." The demon chuckled, he made an incision right underneath the man's eyes, nearly cutting his eyeball. 

Tyler scrunched his nose in disgust and looked over to Josh, he quickly saw that Josh was looking at him. He looked away and was about to tell Melanie he was ready to go but by the time he opened his mouth the door was being opened and a smirking Josh stepped out. 

Josh openly checked Tyler out, his eyes lingering longer on a particular spot.

"Well, looks like someone excited to see me," Joshua smirked at Tyler, the angel suddenly remembered his little problem and tried to cover up his shame, he flushed red and looked away from Josh.

"Thanks Melanie, you can go now-" Josh shooed the girl away with a smile. He turned his attention back to Tyler and smirked once more, that was all the facial expressions Tyler ever saw from him.

"So babe, why are you walking around with a boner?" Joshua questioned the embarrassed boy, he could feel Joshua checking him out.

"Can we just go. I don't want to be here any longer, it's sick and i don't like it." Tyler complained, trying to get off the subject, Josh knew what he was doing but he decided to let it go.

Joshua turned and locked the doors behind him and turned back to Tyler, the angel tilted his head and stared at Joshua confusedly.

"Why are your eyes yellow?" Tyler queried, Joshua's eyes widened and he blinked a couple of times before they flickered back to a brown cocoa color.

"Don't worry about it. Here put this around your waist and let's go." Josh handed Tyler his hoodie, he waited for Tyler to tie it up and grabbed the angel's hand and quickly pulled him up the stairs and into the halls.

Tyler recognized the halls as the entrance, he was right. Josh pushed open the doors and pulled Tyler out with him. They stood at the top of the stairs that Tyler just now noticed, he looked around and saw the village they passed, it was pretty bright down there.

Hell wasn't full of fire and destruction, though they did use fire and lava for light it wasn't like people would think.

"That's the demon village. It's got a lot of things you could do, Hell isn't that bad on the first level or second. The worst you could go to is level nine, now that's the fiery pits of hell, that's where the worst of the worst get tortured. Well, let's go." Josh smiled, he let go of Tyler's hand and let his wings pick him up off the ground. Tyler followed and they flew down to the village.

Josh landed on the ground with a thud, not even bothering to fly all the way down, his combat boots crunching the dirt beneath him. Unlike Josh, Tyler lowered himself gracefully until he landed fully.

"Wow princess. Land safer next time, why don't'cha." Joshua teased, Tyler glared but something caught his attention. A group of people were standing around something, cheering and making a lot of noises.

Tyler being the curious person he is, decided to check it out, dragging Josh along with him. Tyler peered over a few head and saw the there was thin boy getting beat up by a brown haired girl and two boys. 

Tyler gasped and turned around to Joshua. "You gotta stop them! They're beating her up!" Tyler told Joshua, the red hair dark angel shrug.

"You don't interfere with the village, whatever happens, happens y'know? Now let's go." Josh motioned for the boy to follow him, but Tyler was stubborn.

"If you won't do it i will." Tyler glared, he pushed passed people until he got to the center. He quickly punched both the boys and pushed the girl off the boy, he pulled the boy up and started to see if he was okay but the girl had jumped on his back.

Tyler dropped to his back and the girl let go, the other boy charged at him but Tyler quickly flew up before the demon could reach him causing the boy to run into the crowd, they pushed the boy back into the center. 

Tyler flew back down and knocked the blonde haired boy to the ground, the brown hair boy pushed Tyler off him and punched the angel. Tyler fought back, he continued to go 1 v 3 until he was out of breath.

Tyler was on one side catching his breath, and the blonde haired boy was about to charge at Tyler but someone suddenly dropped down and the boy stopped.

The crowd went silent and Tyler looked up and saw that it was Joshua, his red and black feathered wings were open like he was about to take off but it was just for intimidation.

His red hair was glowing and so were his wings, when he looked around the crowd Tyler saw that his eyes were red.

Tyler wasn't surprised about the look of fear on everyone's face, including the three teenagers, they were shaking with fear. Josh looked at the teenagers and glared.

"You three. Stand here and speak your names." Josh demanded lowly, the three stumbled into the spot Josh pointed at.

"I'm Maya, s-sir." The girl spoke with a squeak, she kept eye contact.

"Randall, sir." The blonde boy spoke.

"Mike, sir." the brown haired boy informed.

"Maya. Randall and Mike. Why are you three causing trouble?" Josh questioned, he stared them down, his red, angry eyes boring holes into them.

"I-I don't know sir." Maya answered. 

"Why are you shaking now? You weren't shaking when you beating that kid up. You weren't scared then. If you guys think you're so big and bad, why don't we take a trip to the pits?" Josh offered, the kid's eyes widened and they shook their heads 'No'

"Aw, why not? You guys didn't seem to be scared when you fighting the Angel, what's changed?" Josh mocked, Tyler was definitely not getting harder Nope, he was not.

He blushed and bit the inside of his lip, for some reason, Josh speaking low and dominate turned him on. He continued to listen and thanked God for Josh's giving him his hoodie.

"Sir, we're sorry, we won't do it again, it was just a misunderstanding, please don't send us to the pits, please," Randall broke into tears, Josh glared at the three.

"You have 10 seconds to get your ass home and wait for your parents to come home or i won't hesitate to send you to the pits. 10, 9, 8-" Josh counted down, the teens quickly flew away in different directions.

Joshua looked back at the crowd and glared at them. "And if any of you assholes see someone bullying anyone and don't stop it, i'm throwing your asses in the pit. Get lost." Josh demanded, the teens scattered away except the boy who was getting beat up.

He went up to Tyler and smiled at him. "T-Thank you for helping me, they always pick on me because i'm the smallest but thank you for defending me," The small boy thanked Tyler, the angel smiled at him.

"You're welcome. But you also have to thank Josh, he helped out a lot." Tyler grinned, the blush was still on his face and his dick was still totally hard to the point of being painful but he smiled anyway.

The little demon's eyes widened in shock, Tyler furrowed his brows at the teens. "What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"You didn't call him sir, they teach everyone in school that you call him sir as a sign of respect, or else he might get mad." The boy whispered, Tyler chuckled but then blushed when his mind went to dirtier things.

"Alright, well go thank him," Tyler shooed the teen away, he didn't look that much older than Tyler.

The boy went over and thanked Josh, he quickly left when Josh told him it was nothing. Afterwards, Tyler walked back up to Josh.

"That was uh, exciting, the way you handled that was um, great. Low voice, commanding." Tyler nodded, he looked anywhere but Josh, he heard Josh chuckle from above him.

"Yeah and by 'exciting' you mean you popped another boner? Because it's plain as day, babe," Josh chuckled, he poked Tyler's dick and Tyler bit his lip to stop a whimper from coming out, he backed away from Joshua. He cursed his dick for betraying him like that.

"Stop, don't do that. We're in public and even if we weren't you aren't supposed to do that, you're my enemy and i hate you and i'm supposed to fight you." Tyler pouted, Josh couldn't take him seriously, he burst into laughter.

After a few seconds he calmed down and ran his fingers through his hair. "You don't hate me, babe. You might  _want_ to but you don't, and i could easily win if we were to fight," Josh smiled, a genuine, non smirk. Tyler's eyes widened and he smirked devilishly, he walked away from Josh, secretly luring him into where there was less light and less demons. Joshua suspiciously followed.

"I bet i can pin you down for more than ten seconds," Tyler challenged, Josh knew Tyler was up to something by the faux innocent smile, he decided to play along.

"I bet you can't." Josh smirked, Tyler suddenly launch for Josh, knocking him down, he pinned Josh's arms down and held the dark angel's legs down with his.

Josh smirked, he quickly flipped them over so he was on top, after a few seconds of Tyler squirming he successfully turned them both around and pinned the dark angel down. 

"I have two brothers, i've been doing this for 17 years, i think i can pin you down for more than ten seconds." Tyler boasted, Josh chuckled.

"Baby, i'm not even trying, i can easily win if i actually tried," Josh told him, before 8 seconds Josh flipped them both around and held Tyler down. They continued to flip each other around until finally Josh put a little more effort into it. 

He held both Tyler's arms above his head with one hand, Tyler breathed in and out of his mouth trying to catch his breath, Josh chuckled.

"Told you, Baby Boy. Don't ever doubt Daddy again," Josh spoke lowly in Tyler's ear, he grabbed Tyler's earlobe with his teeth and pulled on it slightly then ran his fingers over Tyler's sensitive dick, Tyler whimpered and bit his lip, Josh smirked and the Angel's wrists go after ten seconds of lightly caressing the boy's dick.

Josh stood up and dusted himself off. "Come along now, darling, we've got a show to catch," Josh smiled, he started to walk back in the direction he came.

Tyler stayed on the ground and replayed those thirty seconds over and over again, he groaned and picked himself up, he was painfully hard now. Everything was not okay. 

"I can't do this! It hurts!" Tyler whined, he never been this hard in his life, he leaned against a building and slid down, he wrapped his wings around himself for privacy. He began to palm himself through his skinny jeans but it didn't help. 

"Can't you do this another time, the show is about to start," the dark angel informed, Tyler sighed and tried his best to ignore until it went away. 

"Okay let's go, but we have to fly, you did this." Tyler complained, Josh smirked his same old smirk.

"Let me fix it for you, then we go," Josh offered, Tyler blushed but glared.

"No. As i said before, you are Satan, my enemy. I'm here to clean Hell, we aren't supposed to have any sexual relations whatsoever. Let's go." Tyler responded, Joshua just rolled his eyes and raised his hands in defense.

He flapped his wings and Tyler followed until they were in a coliseum, it was practically full, save a few seats. Josh sat in the throne that was made for him at the very top, Tyler sat in the seat next to his. It was in case Josh wanted to bring guests.

Joshua's attention was fully on the two lost souls fighting, tearing each other apart and so were the other maybe 5 thousand demons. Tyler tried to pay attention but he couldn't stop squirming, he tried to discreetly palm himself but he needed those pants  _off_. Josh noticed and smirked, he rested his hand on Tyler's thigh, he started to softly stroke the boy's inner thigh, Tyler bit his lip and whimpered, he wanted to push Josh's hand away but he wanted it there so bad.

Josh went a little higher, then higher until his hand was now on Tyler's dick, he slowly traced one finger around the boy but not touch where the boy really wanted it.

Tyler whined and tried to find more friction but Josh took his hand away and focused on the fights.

It didn't take long for him to fully lose it and unzip his pants and pull them down, he was so glad that there were walls separating him from the demons. 

He began palming himself through his boxer, Josh peeked at the sweaty boy but didn't say anything, just watched. 

"Josh, please, i need you," Tyler breathed lowly, trying to keep his voice down.

"Oh now you want my help? Last i remember you saying and i quote 'No. As i said before, you are Satan, my enemy. I'm here to clean Hell, we aren't supposed to have any sexual relations whatsoever, Let's go.', i believe that this counts as sexual relations." Joshua teased, Tyler groaned.

"Forget all that stupid stuff, just help me. Please.... Daddy?" Tyler tried, he felt relief wash over him when Josh rolled his eyes and lowly told him to take off his boxers, which Tyler quickly obliged.

Tyler was already leaking precum so Josh used that as lube, he quickly wrapped his fingers around Tyler's rock hard member, he stroked Tyler slowly and teased the tip.

The angel bit his fist in order to quiet himself but that quickly failed, Josh grabbed his hoodie from Tyler's discarded pants and balled up the sleeve and stuck it in Tyler's mouth.

Tyler bit down hard on it and thrusted into Josh's hand, that was good but Tyler needed more, he needed something else.

"I need more," Tyler whined, it was muffled by the hoodie but Josh understood it, he moved the hoodie out of Tyler's mouth and placed two fingers and ordered him to suck. Josh took his fingers out and immediately lowered them to Tyler's hole, he circled around before pushing one finger in, he pumped his finger earning whines from Tyler.

He added a second finger and started to thrust inside him, Tyler placed the hoodie back and bit into it, he pushed down on Josh's fingers and thrusted back up into his other hand. Tyler was a mess, sweating and his hair was stuck to his forehead, his cheeks were rosy red. 

Joshua loved this sight, it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He couldn't resist, he leaned over and kissed the boy's exposed neck, he licked a line up to the boy's jaw and stopped on a certain spot, he sucked and nipped bruises into the boy's jaw then traveled lower to his neck.

Tyler grabbed Josh and guided him out his seat and closer to him, he spread open his legs while Josh fingered him, Josh used his wings to block off the view.

"I need you, please, Joshie i need it," Tyler spit out the hoodie and whined, Josh licked his lips.

"What Baby Boy, what do you need baby? Use your words," Josh growled lowly in the Angel's ear, Tyler panted, Josh added a third finger.

"I need you to fuck me, please Daddy, please fuck me nice and hard, please," Tyler begged, Josh licked another stripe up Tyler's neck and sucked another hickey.

"Can you wait? 10 seconds, can you wait for Daddy?" Josh asked, Tyler bit his lip and nodded. Josh slipped his fingers out of Tyler and let go of his dick.

"Hold on for Daddy, he's gonna fly you home, hold on tight." Josh warned, Tyler held onto his pants and Josh's hoodie then wrapped his arms around Josh's neck and wrapped his legs around Josh's hips, Josh held on tightly to Tyler.

Joshua jumped out the little box seat area and quickly flapped his wings, heading for his castle, he dodged and flipped and to demons that were on the ground he was just a blur of red across the sky. He made it into his castle, Tyler grinding against his thigh, he did slow down but he didn't stop flying until he was in his bedroom, he locked both the doors and flew them both to the huge king sized bed.

He laid Tyler on the bed and quickly undressed the Angel, he admired Tyler's beauty before continuing. He grabbed Tyler's dick and gave it a few strokes before lowering himself down and licking a stripe on the underside, he dipped his tongue in the boy's slit before completely swallowing the boy down. He kept going until it hit the back of his throat, he sucked and licked and stroked until Tyler was close, he popped off and smirked at the whining boy.

He opened his nightstand and immediately found the lube, he slipped off his shirt and unzipped his pants.

"Please hurry, Daddy i need it so bad," Tyler whined, he spread open his legs wide so Josh had full access to his hole.

"Shh, be patient, Baby by, Daddy's got you," Josh assured, he was finally undressed, he lubed himself up and lined himself up to Tyler's hole. He slowly slid in, until he bottomed out, Tyler winced and squeezed his eyes shut. Josh squinted suspiciously at how tight Tyler was.

"Baby boy, are you a virgin?" Josh asked, Tyler's eyes opened and he made eye contact with Josh and blushed.

"Maybe... I've fingered myself a couple of times.." Tyler half confessed with a blush of embarrassment, Josh didn't understand why Tyler was embarrassed about that, he literally has a whole dick up his ass.

But regardless, he smiled softly. "Okay then baby, i'll go slow, it's going to sting and i want you to tell me when i can move, okay?" Josh asked, Tyler flushed red and nodded shyly, he suddenly felt self-conscious.

After a few minutes Tyler tapped Josh and asked him to move, Joshua moved slowly. That is until Tyler begged him to go faster, Josh ran his thumb over one of Tyler's nipples, expertly stroked Tyler's dick and kissed his neck and told him how good he was being, Tyler liked being praised. 

Josh edged Tyler a few times, he thrusted at a rapid pace and one hit had Tyler moaning at the top of his lungs, he didn't care if he was being loud, he felt pure ecstasy. Josh hit that one spot repeatedly and stroked him in sync with his thrusts. Tyler came and came hard, his back arched, cum spurted on his stomach and a bit on Josh's.

Josh came right after Tyler, he had a rule, lover first then himself. He pulled out of Tyler and used his discarded shirt to clean them both up, he decided that he'd give Tyler a bath. Tyler panted and let his legs go limp and every other body part at that.

"That. Was. Amazing." Tyler breathed, Josh chuckled and stretched out his wings.

"Yeah and you're gonna feel it tomorrow, do you want a bath?" Josh questioned, Tyler closed his eyes and held his arms up, Josh smiled at the boy and easily lifted him up, Tyler smiled lazily and let Josh carry him wherever.

"Also, you better be glad the room is soundproof because you were loud as fuck," Josh laughed, he carried Tyler into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet. Tyler sleepily looked around the big bathroom, it had two big mirrors and two sinks, a shower and a bathtub. And he also noted that it was bright, too bright.

He closed his eyes and listened to the water running softly, Josh humming softly, Tyler sighed contently as he was picked up and placed in the bath, it was warm and soothing.

"M'sleepy.. Wanna go t'sleep," Tyler mumbled, Josh smiled at the little angel and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You go to sleep, baby, i'll take care of you," Josh assured, Tyler hummed and quickly fell asleep.

Josh washed the boy's body and washed his hair and wings, he dried the angel's body and hair then blow-dried wings, he carried the boy to his bed and placed him down softly, he grabbed a pair of boxers and a pair of socks and an over-sized white t-shirt, he thought Tyler would look adorable in it.

He slid the underwear on the boy, then the socks, then the t-shirt. He laid Tyler under the blankets and kissed his forehead. He was about go do his nightly routine but Tyler stopped him with a 'don't leave, stay and cuddle' and even though he's the devil and supposed to be big and bad he wanted to keep doing this, with Tyler. 

He laid on top of the covers and Tyler immediately climbed on top of him, he laid his head on the dark angel's chest and wrapped his legs around his waist. Josh wrapped his arms and wings around the boy until he fell asleep, Josh carefully laid him on the other side of the best and continued to do his nightly routine that consisted of brushing his teeth, showering, stretch his wings out and check on the map.


	3. The good, the bad and the dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes, i basically never have writer's block, i'm just slow to update cuz i get sidetracked easily.

Joshua didn't bother to put on a shirt, he just had on grey loose sweatpants and socks, his wings dragged along behind him, sure he was exhausted mentally but his body never really got tired, just weak and that was only if it was damaged. He made his way to the map room, Brendon already standing at the door, ready to give updates.

Josh sighed and sat on his throne, he began looking at the map and sending demons out to collect, to possess and give nightmares, he was so caught up in it that he didn't realize the changing times, for him it was normal to sit there all night and day and sending minions out into earth but to Tyler, he was gone for way too long.

He had slept for about 5 or 6 hours he guessed, Josh wasn't even there, he would have wondered if it was a dream but considering he was in Josh's room with Josh's clothes on and his ass hurting like crazy, no matter how he sat it hurt.

He was bored of sitting there in pain, he decided to go find Josh himself, he opened the huge door slightly and peeked his head out and looked both ways.

Tyler quickly walked out of the room, well limped out anyway. He limped around the halls, twisting and turning and turning and turning, until he was completely lost.

He didn't pass any demons so he couldn't ask anyone, he groaned, he knew he didn't need to go down two flights of stairs, he didn't even know where he should even start backtracking.

He just flew around, he couldn't walk anymore, the pain between his legs was too great. He turned down a hall and found a library, he entered and decided to waste time here just until Josh found him.

He got through three books before getting bored, he groaned and decided to just fly around the spacious room.

After three more hours Josh declared it time for him to shut down, he made Brendon go home despite his protests, the demon needed a break and needed to spend more time with his boyfriend, Dallon.

Josh walked to his room, expecting Tyler to still be there but nope, the boy was gone. Josh sighed, half his mind hoped Tyler was just in his own room but the other half knew Tyler didn't know his way to his own room, or to any area of the castle. He knew he had to look for the boy to make sure, he first checked the room Tyler was supposed to be and like he thought, he wasn't in there.

He then checked every room near his office and above it and below it, when he reached the second to last door he heard singing, he listened closely.

"Tweety bird, Tweety bird by the railroad track, so sweet and innocent, that's a fact. Tweety bird, Tweety bird, say your line, little bird little bird, you'll be fine. Tweety bird, Tweety bird, in a straw hat, yellow bird, yellow bird, 'i tawt i taw a puddy tat'" They harmonized, it sounded like a nursery rhyme. Josh entered the room and he instantly saw the brown haired Angel.

"That's a nice nursery rhyme," Josh teased, Tyler's eyes quickly opened and he immediately flew into Josh's arms.

"Finally! You were gone for hours and i tried to find you but this place his so big and confusing with its turns and doors and stairs and same color wall, how the hell do you even know how to get back!" Tyler complained, Josh chuckled and shook his head, he carried Tyler into the halls and showed him how you could tell.

"Also, i've never heard that rhyme before, where did this come from?" Josh asked, Tyler smiled and began to tell him the story.

"Okay so, as a kid i was never allowed to go to earth field trips because my mom and God thought it was too dangerous for me, well my friend Patrick, you squeezed his cheeks two days ago, anyway. While he was on earth there was a little yellow thing that tweeted and followed Patrick, he didn't know what it was but it had wings like up and it could fly too, we were still little and didn't know a lot about earth or it's creatures. He brought it home with him and showed me the beautiful thing, we named it Tweety because it kept chirping and we didn't know the technical name for it so that's what it was to us. We fed it bread because it seemed to like that the most, we let it roam around our rooms and hid it from our parents. And we thought the yellow being was singing so i started with Tweety and at first it was just 'Yellow Tweety, Yellow Tweety' but then one day, Patrick's mom found it and asked why he had a bird and she said we couldn't keep it and to send it back to earth. So we made him a little straw hat to remember us by and Patrick released him next to a railroad track in his small little hat but then a furry black and white thing came from out of nowhere and bit into little tweety bird, he was so upset when he came to me and of course i was too, but we eventually learned that cats eat birds sometimes-" Tyler explained, Josh was listening intently, really interested in this story.

"So we finally finished our song, Tweety bird was released on a railroad track, he was too innocent and so nice, Tweety birds line are just the chirps he used to make, if he said them he would be fine but he can't say them anymore because he isn't fine, he's very far from fine. Pat sent him off with a straw hat, Tweety was eaten by a stupid fricking cat." Tyler frowned, he missed Tweety, that was his first pet ever, he was just a baby.

"I would say he's in 'a better place' but i live in that place and he isn't there. God gave one of the humans an idea about a yellow bird named Tweety and him tricking the cat to do stupid stuff and they made it into a show," Tyler explain, Josh had to resist a huge laugh as he carried Tyler to his room.

Josh reached the corridor to Tyler's room and entered the normal sized door, he placed Tyler on the bed and sat at the edge of it. Tyler winced when Josh sat him down and he turned on his side which was just a little better.

"My butt hurts so bad, why is this even my life," Tyler complained, Josh laughed and tilted his head, he looked back at Tyler with bright smile. Tyler smiled at the laughing red haired dark angel, he liked when Josh smiled genuinely, Tyler liked his white smile and perfectly aligned teeth.

"Well, you begged for it, i was just trying to watch two lost souls fuck each other up but you started whining and squirming. You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Josh raised his brows, Tyler blushed and nodded.

"I did. Maybe a little too much, but it was amazing how could i not," Tyler pouted, he bit his lip and thought back to last night, but then he actually thought about it. Josh put him before himself, he took care of Tyler's little problem and let him come first, then he took care of him afterwards then he let Tyler lay on him until he fell asleep.

Those things aren't something the devil would do, Tyler was confused, they were supposed to only clean up Hell and get rid of some of the souls but they hadn't done any of that in the past few days. He looked back to Josh who was still smiling, Tyler noticed his fangs weren't there, they were just normal teeth.

"Where are your fangs Josh?" Tyler question, Josh subconsciously ran his tongue over where his fangs were.

"Those are just retractable, i choose when i want them to appear, just like the red eyes and glowing wings, and the hair." Josh twirled his hair, then suddenly it was a bright blue and so were his eyes, his fangs were back. Tyler squinted and mouth open in awe, he couldn't resist the urge to touch, he ran his hands through the male's hair but didn't feel his horns, he assumed those were retractable too, he poked Josh's fangs and tapped the end of it.

"Your teeth are sharp, your hair is amazing, your horns are gone. Also, what does blue mean? For your eyes, they turn red when you're mad, they were green last night when we were.. y'know, i assume the colors have meaning, what is it?" Tyler questioned curiously. He climbed in Josh's lap and continued to mess with Josh's hair like a curious three year old.

"Blue is kindness and if it's a darker shade than this, it's sadness. Red is rage, or love or passion, pale red is annoyance. Purple is loathing, disgust or fear. Green is envy or lust, light green is acceptance. Yellow is happiness. But usually i just change them out of boredom and they don't mean anything, just pretty colors but red's my favorite." Josh explained, Tyler nodded, he put it in the back of his mind for later.

"That's cool, i'm going to remember that." Tyler told the man, Josh was about to say something else but there was a knock at the door, he groaned instead. He slightly pushed Tyler off him, Tyler getting the message and crawling off the man.

"Come in!" Joshua shouted, the door creaked open and Brendon's head poked in. Tyler noticed that he didn't have on his glasses, he looked pretty good without them, he was very observant.

"Sir, Oliver did it again. What do you want me to do about him?" Brendon sighed, Josh rolled his eyes and dropped his head behind him and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't care. Brendon, you can be in charge for a few hours, give a few orders here and there, deal with this shit yourself." Josh rasped, Brendon furrowed his brows and came into the room but stood by the door.

"But sir, you're Satan. The leader? The guy who orders us around and keeps Hell going?" Brendon reminded, Josh glared at the demon.

"Well i gave you an order. Deal with this crap for a few hours, i trust you more than the other demons, all the power will go to their heads but seeing as your head is already huge i might as well," Josh chuckled, Brendon glared and gave him the finger but no real heat was behind it, Josh was okay with Brendon being like this, they were best friends after all. Even though Brendon calls him sir 24/7, Josh had told him he could call him Josh but Brendon had to be Brendon.

"Fine. Bye Josh, Tyler." Brendon waved goodbye, he left the room. Josh sighed and laid down on his back with his arms and wings spread out, he stared at the ceiling, it was a plain cream colour. Tyler climbed on top of Josh and straddled his hips and smiled down at him.

"Y'know, the guys in heaven, like the teachers, talk about you as some evil, twisted, selfish bastard but so far i haven't saw any of that. You're nicer than most of the Angels up there, now they're real dickholes, but you? I don't know, you're just really nice to me," Tyler shrugged and looked away with a small blush, Josh chuckled and pulled Tyler down into a kiss. Tyler sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms loosely around Josh's shoulders, the kiss didn't go any farther. Tyler gave full control to Josh allowing him to do whatever he wanted, usually Tyler would try and take control because he was such a control-freak but he didn't feel the need or wanted to have control over Josh, he liked when Josh had the power.

Josh loved having the power, he was power hungry, even when he has complete power over every single soul in Hell, he still felt hungry. He found ways to deal with it, ignore it and be fine with what he had.

After minutes of just lazily kissing Josh pulled away, leaving Tyler with the biggest smile he'd ever saw, he smiled back at the boy with his tongue poking through his teeth and crinkled eyes. Tyler, right then and there, declared that it was the best smile he'd ever saw and was determined to see it more.

"You really should smile more, your mouth is like, whoa and your teeth are just like, how? And the little tongue through teeth is like-" Tyler made an explosion motion with his hands and looked at Josh wide eyed. Josh chuckled, Tyler nearly melted, the sound was like music to his ears. He wondered how the hell and how in heaven Josh - _who is Satan_ _, mind you_ \- had such an affect on him, it was only a laugh and he was ready to risk it all for the man.

"And your laugh it just so- _ugh!_ How the  _fuck!_ Why are you like this _?!_ How are you even like this _?!"_ Tyler whined, he frowned at Josh. The Dark Angel was so perfect, perfect teeth, smile, laugh, face, body, voice. Everything about him was amazing, it made Tyler feel an unfamiliar feeling, a strong feeling that he couldn't put into words.

He was so frustrated by this feeling, he hated it yet loved it, he felt nice when he was with Josh, the man was soft yet hard. His voice was smooth and nice but commanding, his smile could brighten up the whole earth, Tyler felt the need to use Josh's smile instead of the sun.

He was fit, he had such a beautiful tattoo, Tyler could stare at it for hours on end, everything about this Dark Angel made Tyler hate him but he didn't hate him at the same time. Josh was intimidating when he wanted to be, thinking back to him dealing with those kids. He was also very soft and gentle, thinking back to when he was rough with him but so caring afterwards, he bathed Tyler and dried his wings and held him, caressing him until he fell asleep.

Tyler's heartbeat picked up when he thought about it, when he thought about Josh. Joshua fucking Dun. He was mad at Josh for making him feel this way but he wanted nothing more than to stay in his warm arms and let Josh wrap his wings around him and keep him safe. He wanted more nights like before, Josh fucking into him roughly and putting him in his place and afterwards cleaning him up and whispering sweet nothings into his ears while caressing his body.

He didn't know what this overwhelming feeling was and it pissed him off, as much as it pissed him off he couldn't find himself to be mad. He wanted to be mad but he couldn't, he was terrified.

He looked back down at Josh with frustrated tears in his eyes, Josh looked at him worriedly and sat up, ready to comfort the Angel. 

"You're perfect. Everything about you is perfect. Joshua, you are the absolute definition of 'Perfect'." Tyler breathed, he swallowed and rubbed his eyes, he felt pathetic. Crying in front of Satan, he chuckled at himself, his emotions were all over the place.

Josh took time to think of a response but Tyler softly kissed his lips, Josh kissed back, delicately but tightly wrapping his arm around Tyler's waist as if he were to let go the boy would disappear, Tyler pulled Josh as close as he could and wrapped he arms around the Dark Angel's shoulder. 

They were chest to chest, as close as they could possibly be, Tyler still needed to be closer, Josh continued kissing the boy, never taking it any farther, taking it nice and slow like they had all the time in the world.

Well, considering they were immortal, they did have all the time, and Tyler used it to his advantage. He pulled away from the kiss and stared Josh in the eye, he smiled and pulled the Dark Angel into a hug, Josh instantly wrapped both his arms around the brown haired boy and held him tightly.

Tyler sighed contently, he felt safe, he loved this warm hug. It was so full of meaning, it was such a simple gesture but it meant everything to them both, Josh didn't feel empty when he hugged the Angel and Tyler didn't feel unwanted for once.

He may seem fine on the outside but deep down, under all those layers, was a lost and broken Angel. He needed this, he loved this. He may even lo- No. No, he does not.

Tyler suddenly pulled away, he sat on the bed, away from Josh. He realized what he was doing, all of this was wrong, so very wrong. But it felt  _so fucking right._ Josh furrowed his brows at Tyler with a slight dejected frown, Tyler's heart broke and he wanted to crawl back in Josh's lap and get all his attention but he was an Angel, Josh was Satan.

"W-We haven't even started on cleaning Hell, we can start now. Since you told Brendon to order demons around." Tyler rushed out, he slid out of bed and was about to leave the room until he remembered what he was wearing. He blushed and looked at Joshua shyly.

"Can i get some clothes?" Tyler muttered. Josh, without looking, willed a pair of skinny jeans and a purple, white and blue shirt ( **I love that shirt i'm sorry!** ) Mickey Mouse shirt into Tyler's arms with his fingers. Tyler didn't see a purpose in trying to cover up from Josh, he pulled off the huge white shirt and put on the clothes, having a little difficulty with the wings hole in the back. 

He struggled with it for a minute, Josh, who was still on the bed, was chuckling at the boy, he finally decided to help the boy. Tyler mumbled out a thanks. He, once again, was about to leave until he realized he had no idea where to go.

"We have to go to the pit, but i want to make a stop first. I think you might like it," Joshua smirked, Tyler pursed his lips, he didn't know if liked the way Josh smirked. Regardless, he let Josh pull him away. Here they go..

 


	4. Holding On To This House Of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Lovely, The Judge had to get Polarize microscopes for Implicit Demand For Proof, he was an Addict With A Pen. We tried to help him but he just said 'Friend, Please. I'm going to March To The Sea and i won't have my Air Catcher,'  
> Oh, Ms. Believer, she had so much to go through after then. She wore The Pantaloon and talked about 'Isle Of Flightless Birds' everyone was creeped out.  
> Anathema was out again, no one liked her at all, she tried to tell jokes one specifically being 'What does A Car, A Torch, A Death have in common? Nothing!'  
> It was terrible.  
> Before You Start Your Day, you have to wash you Heavydirtysoul, it's very nice to be sanitary, you might be a Goner if you didn't. Slowtown was weird, we wanted to go back to our Hometown but Ruby said 'Not Today'. 
> 
> Just Lovely.
> 
> I'm sorry, get back to the story, i was just bored and did that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone enjoying this? I don't know. But i have fun writing it so i'm just going to keep adding chapters, i'll try to update frequently, it'll be quite easy since i know where i'm going with this.

They were now staring at a white door, Tyler was panting, trying to catch his breath. They had ran down 3 levels of Hell, Josh explained, he encouraged Tyler to run down, he himself was barely out of breath.

"Here we are! Other than the Pit and the torture chamber this is my favorite room," Josh smiled excitedly, he hadn't been down here in ages, being too busy with work and collecting souls. Josh slowly opened the door, Tyler looked in, trying to see what was so special.

When all he saw was a spacious, completely white, bright room with two mirrors covering the left and right wall, other than that it was empty. He slowly turned to Josh and glared at the Dark Angel, Josh had a huge smile planted on his face, he turned to Tyler.

"Is this what you made me run to? I could have went to heaven to see this! And you made me  _run?!_ I don't  _run_ Josh, i fly and i walk slowly! You know, if i was to run somewhere i want it to be an ice cream shop, Josh. If there isn't ice cream in this room i am going to snap." Tyler growled angrily, Josh smiled at him, he was so adorable.

"There isn't ice cream but after this we can go get some," Josh offered, Tyler seemed to accept this by walking into the room. Josh smiled and entered too.

"Okay, what's the point of this room?" Tyler grumbled, Josh smirked and shut the door.

"This." Josh walked over to the left mirror and tapped a beat on it, nothing happened and Tyler was losing his patience, he was about to say something until Josh shushed him and the mirror slowly lifted up.

Tyler's eyes widened, a flood of furry creatures walking on all fours came rushing out, Tyler smiled widely and dropped to his knees, he tried to pet them all but there were so many, he was instantly overwhelmed with joy.

Josh laughed at Tyler cooing at the animals, he found it adorable. So adorable. He was suddenly knocked down, and something wet was licking his hand. Josh gasped and immediately picked up the dog.

"Phoenix! I haven't saw you since you were a puppy! You remember me!" Josh cooed excitedly, he played with the young dog and laughed, that's all he could do in this room, smile and laugh. No negative emotions could be conceived while in a room full of puppies.

"Josh! Where did you get all of these beautiful creatures? More importantly, what are they?" Tyler asked happily, he scooted closer to Josh, there was so much excited barking, so many creatures, Tyler started crying.

"What are these magnificent creatures? Each one should be on the highest pedestal and praised, they're so amazing Josh!" Tyler sobbed, he gathered a bunch of puppies in his lap, they wiggled around him, playfully tugging on his wings.

"You're the big guy's main Angel, how do you not know what these beautiful things are called?" Josh questioned, he gently moved the puppies from around Tyler and pulled the boy over to him, Tyler sobbed happily into Josh's shoulder, the boy could not control his emotions.

He finally stopped crying and wiped his eyes, he looked at the creatures Josh had in his lap.

"No. He only teaches me about the important things, like viruses and human behavior and stuff like that," Tyler vaguely explained, Josh nodded and picked up a chubby German shepherd and placed it on Tyler's shoulder, the chubby animal just sat there comfortably and watched the others play.

"Well babe, they're called dogs, and they are amazing," Josh smiled, Tyler had his lap full of different breeds of dogs and puppies, he slid in between Josh's legs with his back resting on Josh's chest, trying to get as many puppies on him as possible.

Josh crossed his legs and watched the puppies play with each other and stumble around trying to find place on Tyler to play, it was the most adorable thing Josh saw.

Tyler forgot all about him trying to stay away from Josh as much as he could, he forgot about cleaning Hell.

After a few minutes of Tyler cooing at the animals he decided to rename them, Josh didn't stop him.

He picked up a poodle and squinted, "We'll call this one Red Josh, how about that?" Tyler asked Josh, he leaned his head up and looked at Josh with a smile. Josh sighed and shook his head.

"But you've already named that one Josh Jr, the Dalmatian over there is Joshua, this one on your shoulder is Joshie, the one in the corner playing with Jishwa is blue Josh, the three you're holding you've named Sir Joshua the second, Jish and Lil Joshie boy. Shall i go on?" Josh raised an eyebrow, Tyler pouted and closed Sir Joshua the second's ear.

"There can never be too much Josh, in fact, those ten over there are Jingle Josh, Furball Joshie, Jujishwa, Cutie-J, Joshua Jay Junior Joseph-Dun, JoshDun-If-He-Was-Cool, Nud Hsoj-" Tyler started blurting out names, Josh ended that by kissing the boy, Tyler didn't object. In fact, pulled Josh closer.

Tyler suddenly pulled away and gasped at Josh, Josh was about to protest but Tyler glared at him and covered JoshDun-If-He-Was-Cool's eyes. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Not in front of the innocent children, Josh! You're going to corrupt them with your sexual innuendos like you did me!" Tyler scolded, Josh smirked devilishly, well, he smirked like himself. He grabbed up Joshua and pulled him closer.

"Hey Joshua, guys what? Tyler and i had fucked the other night, should have heard the way he was-" Josh was cut off by Tyler roughly elbowing him in the stomach, Josh laughed, Tyler saw he did the eye crinkle and he immediately smiled, he wouldn't mind admitting he loved that beautiful smile.

Josh calmed down and they both looked at the door when it opened, Tyler smiled at the person coming in, it was Melanie, he liked Melanie.

"Oh hey, i didn't know you guys were here, or so... close?" Melanie furrowed her brows, Tyler was still in between Josh's legs, he blushed and crawled out, careful not to hurt the animals.

"That d-doesn't mean a-anything, just forget about it," Tyler lied, he lowered his head to the chubby German Shepherd, that was now in his lap, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Well okay? Anyway, Tyler now that i have you, i went and got you some clothes from the human stores, i got them the same size as the clothes you first wore here so they should fit perfectly," Melanie smiled, Tyler looked up and smiled back at the girl, he still loved that gap, it was everything. After Josh's, of course.

"Thank you! You're so nice, we should hang out more!" Tyler offered, Melanie nodded and took as seat and puppies flooded into her lap, there were too many.

"Oh yeah, i  meant to ask you, where did these dogs come from?" Tyler questioned, he turned to Josh.

"Earth. I collected them from the tormented souls' houses, and some were strays so i thought, since the people of Earth can't appreciate these little furballs then bring them to hell where they'll be loved. Some we use as HellHounds and some are just here to bring joy to the worker demons such as Melanie, Brendon, Pete ect." Josh explained, Tyler nodded and rubbed the chubby puppy's stomach.

"I think it's time to go Tyler. Ice Cream, remember?" Josh reminded, he stood up and stepped over the puppies towards the door, Tyler whined and let all the puppies scurry off, he kept the chubby one.

"Can i keep this one?" Tyler questioned, he flew over to Josh, not bother to try to step over the hoard of animals, he held the puppy in Josh's face, Josh stared at him blankly, Tyler kept pushing it into his face, Melanie chuckled in the background. 

"Fine. Melanie, send everything the puppy will need to Tyler's room." Josh commanded, Melanie nodded and stood up but Josh stopped her.

"After you get done in here, thanks. See ya." Josh waved goodbye, he walked back in the direction they came, Tyler following, cooing at his new puppy the whole way.

"What are you gonna name her?" Josh made the mistake of asking, Tyler smirked and sped up to Josh and grabbed his hand.

"Joshie Josh Joseph-Dun or Triple J D for short," Tyler answered proudly, that was a terrible name.

"How about something else? Maybe something cute and girly?" Josh questioned, anything to not name the dog Joshie Josh.

"It's either Joshie Josh or Joshica Joshley, take your pick." Tyler smiled at his chubby new kid, Josh groaned and they bounced up stairs.

"Joshie Josh it is." Josh gave in with an eyeroll. Tyler smiled in victory and continued to call her Joshie Josh the whole time to the first level.


	5. Ice cream. Come home. He's dangerous/

Tyler was now in his assigned room, Josh had to go to Earth to take care of business, but Tyler was alone, he was with Melanie.

They were talking about different things, Tyler's favourite subjects and Melanie's favourites. Which involved torturing souls. Tyler sat and listened though, Tyler had listened to Melanie's story and how she ended up where she was, Tyler was nearly in tears, refusing to let them fall. 

"Yeah. So, what's your story? Anything happened in the past?" Melanie forced a smile, her mascara was running, Tyler held the demon and decided to tell her his story.

"It may seem like i have everything and my life is totally perfect because i'm an Angel but that's far from true. I've been bullied all my life, i was always the smallest Angel, the least powerful. I couldn't even fly until i was ten, the usual age is 5. I was so 'fragile' that when my fellow Angels went down to Earth to learn about human life i was stuck in God's office watching on a small ball, he taught me 'everything' he knew but yet i only learned what a puppy was a few hours ago. There's this group of Angels in flight school and everyday for 13 years, they held me down and hurt me, in more ways than one, they once locked me in a deep well for 5 days, nobody even came looking for me i had to wait down there without food, wet, cold and in the dark. No one ever stops them,not even God. Everyone says i'm 'Daddy's little angel' because i'm docile and i can't help being compliant and obey every rule but honestly, i don't even like him that much.-" Tyler began, Melanie nodded her head to show she was listening.

-"My dad had been lost on one of his missions and i've never saw him since, the group use it against me. I've never, not once in my entire 17 years of existence, have been to Earth because God thinks i'm too small yet he send me here. To fucking Hell with literal  _Satan!_ My mom does nothing about it, she's always busy giving Angels orders, it feels like i live in a house with a stranger. And for some fucking reason, Angels can get human illnesses, i have depression and anxiety, how fucking great is that? But you know, it's rare, only few Angels can get them. I was one of the few, God gave me this terrible fucking trait, i'm useless. A useless Angel. I'm too skinny, too weak, too small. What was the point of me? To be the punching bag for a group of assholes? To sit up in a small office and watch the world go by, watch Angels grow up and leave their families? I'm just sick of it all, i only have two friends up there. Out of over a million Angels, i have two. This is why a can't miss those ceremonies, i'm turning 18 and i'm leaving that place. And i don't understand how Satan is nicer than 90% of the Angels up there." Tyler glared at the wall, he played in strands of Melanie's hair to keep himself grounded.

"I don't see how Hell is displayed as the worst place you could ever go, i've had the most fun here in one day than 17 years in Heaven," Tyler blinked and look towards Melanie, she looked up to him and suddenly smiled.

"You could stay here, we've got the room, you could go anywhere you wanted anytime and y'know, i saw you and Mr. Dun, getting a little close there," Melanie smirked and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, Tyler blush and looked away, he started to push Melanie off him but she shook her head with a huge open mouth smile and crawled between his legs and held his face close to her's, looking him in the eye.

"Tell me. Tell me it all, how close are you guys? What all have you guys done? Have you fucked?" Melanie bombarded him with questions excitedly, Tyler bit his lip and looked anywhere but her eye.

Melanie gasped and started to bounce up and down, her wings opened up wide and fluttered.

"Oh my god! Tyler that's so amazing!" Melanie shouted excitedly, Tyler tried to push her off once again, but she held his shoulders and shook him with a smile, she then calmed down a bit and smiled, in his face.

Tyler was about to say something but he briefly glanced behind Melanie and saw Josh, and he looked mad. Tyler was confused before he realized the compromising position he and Melanie was in, he immediately widened his eyes and before he could deny anything Josh left.

Melanie was oblivious to it, it was an innocent gesture between them both, or so they both thought. 

"Mel, can you move, i gotta go," Tyler didn't wait for her answer before sliding her off gently and rushing out the door. He had no idea which way Josh went and he still had only the slightest idea as to what all those rooms were, he just walked in each room until he found him in his map room.

He was red, not the usual red Josh, he was angry, Tyler frowned and walked up to him hesitantly.

"Josh. Before you think anything of that, we weren't doing anything. I swear on Joshie Josh's life, wait no- i swear on.. Somebody i really care about's life. She was just badgering me with questioned about us, about earlier in the puppy room." Tyler explained, he got closer and closer to Josh until he was on the panel.

Josh glanced at him and raised his eyebrow, he checked Tyler out then went back to watching the map, he shrugged his shoulders. Tyler sighed in relief when Josh's eyes turned to their normal brown and his hair was now just a lighter shade of red, the usual shade.

"Okay. It doesn't matter anyway, sit down." Josh ordered, eyes still on the map, Tyler obeyed and sat down in the chair that was slightly smaller than Josh's. 

"Do you remember the colors and what they mean?" Josh questioned, Tyler looked at the map and saw a bunch of black dots, some were flashing, over 100 but sadly, he didn't remember what it meant.

"I don't remember." Tyler admitted, Josh was as still as a stone, he didn't move an inch, it made Tyler worry.

"Black means-" Josh started but was cut off by Brendon, a tall man, Melanie, a short man that Tyler had never seen before and a demon with short platinum hair and a black ring around his right eye, black on his nose and skeleton teeth around his mouth.

"Sir, they're demons." Brendon informed, Josh nodded and looked over to the group.

"Dallon, you and Brendon go gather them, Melanie and Pete, you go prepare purgatory. Gerard, you're with me." Josh ordered, he stood up and transformed into his usual look, short horns, eyes red and fangs. Over all, he was intimidating, he was hot, Tyler thought.

"Yes sir." The demon obeyed in unison, the demon with platinum hair - Gerard - followed behind Josh, they all started walking out the door. Tyler bit his lip and slumped in his seat, slightly sad Josh didn't include him, he sighed and frowned.

"Come on, princess." Josh shouted from the hallway, Tyler perked up with a huge smile and slight blush at the nickname, he jumped out of the seat and flew out the wide open double doors until he caught up with Josh, he gracefully landed and walked the same pace a Gerard.

Tyler studied the demon, he looked creepy, but a good creepy. Gerard caught him staring and raised an eyebrow and scowled, Tyler's eyes widened and was about to about to apologize but Gerard glanced at his wings and his eyes widened in realization and his features became soft.

"You're the Angel everyone's talking about? The one who beat the shit out of those demons who were picking on that girl? They said Mr. Dun brought an Angel here but i didn't believe someone as hard and soulless as him would bring an  _angel._ Dude, you better not let him in your life so easily, he may seem nice now but he's much more dangerous and evil than this, he once ended a demon's entire existence in front of the whole village because she bumped into him without saying anything, she was new and didn't understand who he was but he didn't care. This Is just an act, don't piss him off." Gerard warned quietly, voice lowered so Josh wouldn't hear.

Tyler furrowed his brows, he stared at Gerard for a few seconds, he didn't want to believe Gerard but he couldn't help but to believe the demon, the serious look he was giving him told him he wasn't playing. Tyler didn't say anything else, just turned his gaze forward to Josh.

Josh turned into a room and pushed the door open, he stomped his boot to the tile and a portal opened up. Tyler peeked his head in and saw light blue, white and it was very bright. 

"Gerard, go." Josh ordered with a devious smirk aimed at Tyler, Gerard smirked at the brown haired angel and opened his platinum and black slick wings, he fell back into the portal with a two fingered salute to the angel.

"Open your wings wide, keep your legs firmly together and jump in, get ready to start flapping." Josh instructed, Tyler did as he said, but as soon as his wings opened Josh pushed him in the portal with a 'This is Sparta!' Tyler hated him.

Tyler felt a sudden gravity change and realized he was falling at a rapid pace, he spread his arms and legs and flapped his wings until he wasn't falling.

He flew in the same spot and looked him, Josh was flying down super fast towards Tyler, he was like a blur, Tyler panicked and froze, but just before Josh hit him he stopped right in front of him.

They were face to face, Josh smirked at the boy's frightened expression.

"I'm amazed that you can do that, you stop right on time. And pull up, i'm very impressed." Tyler stared at the dark Angel, he felt the sudden urge to kiss the man. As he leaned in Josh stopped him.

"Can't do that now, beautiful-" Josh pointed up, Tyler looked up but only saw blue and brightness- "God's watching." Josh whispered in his ear, he pulled back and was close enough that if he moved his head just the slightest bit their lips would be pressed together. Josh flapped his wings upwards and flew down, he tucked his wings in so he was free falling.

Tyler wasn't the best flyer so he didn't even attempt to follow Josh, he just tried his best to keep his eyes on Josh so he could just fly down but Josh was too fast and he lost sight of him, plus he couldn't see past the thin clouds surrounding him.

He just slowly flew down until the clouds were gone and he could see buildings, he stopped and looked around for huge red wings and bright red hair but he didn't see anything.

Suddenly, there were arms loosely wrapping around his shoulders from the back, he totally didn't screech like a girl.

"Looking for someone?" Josh chuckled, Tyler frowned and turned to the evil male.

"Like i said before. You're a sadistic piece of crap." Tyler insulted, Josh just smirked and let go of the boy.

"You have no idea." Is all Josh said before grabbing Tyler's hand and pulling him down.

They landed, Tyler started to see that Josh never reach the ground before tucking in his wings, unlike Tyler who just had to do everything perfectly.

"We're in Columbus, we're going to this park a few blocks away, fly or walk?" Josh questioned, he walked away as he asked this, Tyler followed closely.

"Walking is okay." Tyler answered, he looked around and saw humans laughing and walking with friends and small families, he smiled at them. They walked for a few minutes before Tyler's eye caught to a store that had a huge BR and a pink 31 on it, he looked at the window and it had ice cream posters.

"Josh.  _Josh_ , we gotta go there! Please, they have ice cream!" Tyler begged, he pulled Josh into the store. Josh groaned and let himself be pulled.

"Now that you're here how do you expect to get it? You have no money and if you don't remember, you're an angel? How are you going to show yourself without showing your wings, so how are you gonna do that, huh babe?" Josh raised his eyebrow, Tyler pouted at the ice cream and slumped his shoulders. 

He didn't think about that, he just disappointed himself and felt stupid, Josh probably thought he was stupid.

"It was a stupid idea anyways, let's go," Tyler mumbled sadly and started to walk back outside but Josh stopped him.

"I'm just fucking with you, don't worry about it. Just tuck in your wings and think about being visible." Josh instructed, Tyler obeyed and closed his eyes and thought about being visible. 

He opened his eyes and looked over to Josh. Josh retracted his fangs and tucked in his wings and his eyes went brown and Tyler didn't see his wings anymore.

"Josh, your wings are gone," Tyler stared at him, he looked like a normal human. Tyler realized the weight on his back was gone, he felt his back and didn't feel them, he panicked.

"J-Josh, their gone! Where are they!" Tyler panicked, a few people looked over at him and he remembered that people could see and hear him now and he was talking quite loud.

"Fuckin' calm down, you're temporarily a human. it'll wear off when you stop thinking about being visible." Josh informed, Tyler once again felt stupid, he walked to the counter with a blush.

"Hello, what would you like?" a woman greeted, Tyler looked at the choices, one with caramel, nuts and chocolate bits caught his eye, it read 'Snickers Ice Cream' and Tyler wanted that one.

"I want the Snickers one," Tyler pointed to the ice cream, the woman went to it.

"Would you like it in a cup or a cone or would you like a waffle cone?" She asked, Tyler squinted in confusion, he didn't understand what a waffle cone was, was it a waffle in a traffic cone?

"No. I want ice cream." Tyler pointed to the ice cream, the woman blinked in confusion.

"I know, but do you want a cup, cone or a waffle cone?" She tried again, Tyler was still confused, he didn't want a waffle nor a 'cone', he wanted ice cream.

"I don't want any of those things. I want ice cream, the Snickers one. Right there." Tyler started to get frustrated, why wouldn't she just give him the ice cream? The woman rolled her eyes.

"Dude. Just pick, cup, regular cone or a waffle cone?" She asked again, Tyler frowned, he didn't understand. 

He looked at Josh for help, Josh came over and looked at Tyler with a lifted eyebrow and hands behind his back.

"She asked if i wanted a waffle and a cone but i just want ice cream, i have no use for a traffic cone and i don't want a waffle, Josh, i want ice cream and she won't give it to me," Tyler explained, he frowned at Josh and he teared up. Josh squinted at woman suspiciously.

"I just asked him if he wanted it in a cup or a waffle cone or regular cone, apparently he's too stupid to understand what that it, a five year old can order better than him," She mumbled the last part under her breath but both of them heard her, Tyler's lips started to quiver and tears spilled over at her insult.

He tried to discreetly wipe them away but they came faster than he could wipe. "Can we just go? I wanna go," Tyler's voice was brittle, he pulled on Josh's sleeve, Josh looked at Tyler and saw that the small boy was crying.

He would not stand for this. No one picks on this little Angel and get's away with it, not while Josh was around that is.

"Want to repeat that last part?" Josh tested, The woman rolled her eyes.

"Sir, could you please leave, i don't want to serve you." The woman asked, more like told. Josh raised his eyebrow, this human was testing him, ordering him to leave. He doesn't take orders from anyone, especially a human.

"Or what? What are you gonna do if i don't?" Josh challenged, the woman glared at him.

"Or i'll be forced to call the police, get out.  _Now_." she threatened, Josh laughed at the threat.

"Oh, what are they going to do?  _Arrest me?_ " Josh questioned, he didn't break eye contact with the woman, he glared at her threateningly. She went over to the phone and picked up and dialed the number and stared Josh straight in the eye.

Josh decided he was done fucking around and he got closer, Tyler quietly begged him to go because people were now looking at them.

"Listen. Here's what you're going to do. Put two scoops of the ice cream that he wanted, into a waffle cone and you're going to serve it to him and apologize for calling him stupid.  _Or else."_ Josh threatened lowly, the woman scoffed.

"Get the hell out of my ice cream parlor." the woman pointed to the door. Josh was very pissed now, she shouldn't have done that.

"Everyone. Get the fuck out." Josh shouted at the few customers, they didn't move.

"I said. Everyone. Get. The. Fuck.  _Out."_ Josh repeated louder, his voice was lower and much, much more scary. The people scrambled out of the building, Tyler watched them push each other out until it was just him, Josh and the woman.

"Listen here, Becky. You have one more chance to give him the fucking ice cream and apologize for being an asshole. What's it going to be?" Josh tried one more time, the woman's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" she questioned furiously.

"Fine. Have it your way." Josh closed his and opened them and they were blood red, he snarled at Becky and Tyler saw his fangs were there, his eyes widened.

"Josh! Come on! We've got to go!" Tyler panicked, he tried but someone had disrespect him and Josh. The Dark Angel wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"Outside, Baby Boy." Josh told him calmly, Tyler was about to object but he figured it wasn't a good time. He quietly walked out the store.

"Ice cream." Josh commanded, the lights flickered off and on but stayed off. He looked her in the eye until her's turned red and she blindly obeyed and moved like a robot. She scooped two scoops and handed it out to Josh, Josh grabbed it.

"Great. Now bite off your finger. Middle finger." Josh ordered, Becky put her middle finger between her teeth and obeyed, Josh smirked.

"Good girl. Now grab that knife and carve 'J.D' into your arm." Josh commanded. She easily obeyed, Josh had her hypnotized.

Josh figured that should do for now. He released her eyes and she regained consciousness, she screamed in pain, her finger fell out her mouth and she screamed loudly. 

Josh smirked and walked out of the store, Tyler was right, Josh was very sadistic.

Tyler immediately ran to Josh, Brendon, Dallon and Gerard were right behind him.

"Josh, she's screaming, what happened?" Tyler questioned worriedly but when Josh held out the ice cream for him he decided he didn't care, he grabbed it happily and was focused on the wonderful taste.

Josh smiled at the little angel but then looked at his demons.

"Take her to Mark, don't kill her, just scar her physically, emotionally and mentally, leave her with her memories, i don't want her to ever forget who the fuck she thought she was talking to. Brendon, you get on that, be back at the park." Josh ordered, Brendon smiled evilly and nodded, he went into the store and did what he was told. 

All the demons enjoyed seeing people getting tortured, it was just apart of them and they couldn't help it. They like inflicting pain on people, that was some of the reason they were in hell.

"Dallon, Gerard." Josh called and walked in the direction of the park, both the demons followed him, Tyler followed happily licking his ice cream.

\---

They were now at the park, there were a bunch of people there, it was a concert, a pretty big concert. Tyler bounced to the music, enjoying it's very dance-able beat, he started to get into it and dance around with the humans.

The singer ran across the stage and did a flip, there was confetti and everyone was going crazy, Tyler felt the adrenaline, he furiously danced around, it was rather amazing.

Josh shamelessly watched Tyler shake his hips to the beat. 

"Sir?" Dallon called. Josh didn't respond, he just watched Tyler move around. 

"Uh, Sir?" Dallon tried again, this time tapping his shoulder to get his attention, Josh swatted his hand away.

The song ended and the crowd cheered, Tyler cheered with them, he didn't even know their names or anything about them.

"Next we're going to do a cover of 'That's what i like' by Bruno Mars," The singer announced, the crowd once again went crazy, Tyler didn't know what that was but when the song started he was immediately into it.

A minute into the song, Tyler was gone, he was perfectly in sync with the beat, repeating the words he knew so far, along with the crowd.

Josh was staring in awe, so were the other demons, they watched as the boy moved like a pro. When the song was over, Tyler bounced excitedly over to the group.

"They are so amazing! Josh did you hear it?!" Tyler questioned excitedly.

"Hey, how are you guys enjoying the show so far?" The lead singer asked in the microphone, the crowd did the only thing a crowd could do. They cheered loudly, the singer chuckled.

"Great! So, i was scanning through the crowd and i saw an amazing dancer, brown hair, black skinny jeans, floral kimono, will you come up here? Guys, can you help me find him?." the singer smiled and looked in the crowd for the boy he saw.

Tyler furrowed his brows when he was described, he turned away from Josh and his face was red when he saw people looking around for him. He didn't mean to dance, he just went with the flow and did what his body told him was fun.

"He's here!" a few fans yelled out and pointed to him, it caught on to more fans until everyone was looking at him, the singer managed to see the boy through all the bodies and smiled widely.

"Please, join me on stage and introduce yourself. Guys can you make a clearing so he can come by?" the singer asked nicely, the fans stumbled out the way, it was semi clear.

Tyler couldn't get any more red, a guard walked through the people and motioned for him to come, Tyler hesitantly walked through the sea of people, they cheered Tyler on and gave him more confidence.

Once Tyler was on stage the singer smiled and welcomed him.

"Hello, what's your name?" he asked Tyler and held the microphone out for him to speak, the angel looked out at the huge crowd of people who were looking at him expectantly.

"Tyler. My name's Tyler." Tyler spoke into the mic, the guy smile at Tyler and pulled the mic back to his mouth.

"Welcome, Tyler. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Tyler!" the singer told them, there was a loud jumble of 'Welcome, Tyler!' 

"Tyler, you're an amazing dancer, i saw you dancing in the crowd, you killed it. Can you sing?" the guy asked, Tyler shrugged, the guy chuckled.

"You're adorable. Do you mind singing this song with me?" the guy questioned into the mic, Tyler's eyes widened and he frowned.

"I can't, i don't know any of your songs, this is my first time ever coming to your concert," Tyler admitted quietly, it wasn't quiet at all because the dude put the mic right in his face.

"That's okay, my name's Nick and the drummer over there is Carly," Nick introduced, Tyler smiled and nodded at the drummer, she smiled at him and gave him a little wave.

"Do you know any other song?" Nick asked, Tyler thought about it and nodded.

"Would you mind singing it for us?" Nick questioned, Tyler sighed and took the mic, which earned a roar of cheers.

"It would really help if you had a ukulele," Tyler said into the mic, Nick looked behind the stage and waved to someone behind it. A man came running out, giving Tyler a ukulele and running back off stage.

Tyler strummed the instrument, he began singing something he heard once.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in," Tyler sang, the crowd cheered louder and louder, boosting Tyler confidence more, he sang the song more steady and strummed the uke, the crowd sang back to him and he smiled and finally ended the song.

The crowd cheered him on, Tyler blushed and gave Nick the instrument, he looked out at the crowd and saw Josh was smiling at him proudly, he blushed and looked away.

"Thanks," Tyler smiled shyly at the man, he gave the mic back and rushed off stage, the guard led him back to Josh, he got 'good job' and 'you're amazing' on the way back.

"Fuck.  _Fuck_. Holy shit." Josh repeated, his eyes were wide. 

"I think you broke him. Tyler, you did awesome, you really got a gift there." Dallon complimented, Gerard nodded in agreement. Brendon came walking over, clipboard in tow.

"Sir, it's time." Brendon informed, Josh then remembered why they were there, his face turned serious once again and he turned the the group of demons.

"Okay. How much time?" Josh questioned, he looked around the crowd, the band were playing another song.

"2 hours." Brendon answered. Josh nodded and kept an eye out.

Tyler still didn't understand what was going on but his eyes caught on a familiar face, he smiled widely and ran towards the person.

"Patrick!" Tyler called out loudly, the chubby boy turned at his name being called and he saw Tyler running towards him, he smiled widely and opened his arms.

Tyler ran into him and wrapped his arms around the male, he missed his best friend, his only friend. 

"Oh my god Tyler! You've been gone for weeks! I missed you so much! I thought something bad happened to you!" Patrick squeezed the boy, Tyler was confused and pulled away.

"I was only gone fore like, three or four days, what do you mean weeks?" Tyler asked, Patrick shook his head.

"No. You've been gone for 3 weeks Tyler, your mom had been worried, i was about to lose my mind," Patrick smiled and he then realized something.

"He didn't hurt you did he? Oh my god! He hurt you didn't he? You can tell me, i'll smite him myself if laid a finger on you!" Patrick growled, he checked Tyler for injuries.

"No, he's actually nicer than the lowlife at school." Tyler smiled shyly, Patrick noticed and he shook his head in disbelief.

"I know that look. Tyler, you can tell me if he's got you hypnotized," Patrick leaned and told him quietly, Tyler gently pushed him off and shook his head.

"I'm not under a spell or whatever. I'm fine, i swear. He's being really nice, you have nothing to worry about." Tyler smiled dumbly, Patrick stared at him, he was worried. He needed to get Tyler away from that monster.

"Tyler. You need to come home, you should be done with Hell. Come on, i'll take you." Patrick grabbed his hand and was about to take off but Tyler stopped him.

"Oh no, we aren't done yet. I still gotta go back, thanks though." Tyler smiled thankfully and tried to pull away as nicely as he could, he turned in Josh's direction and was about to try to go to him but Patrick didn't let go.

"Come on Tyler, you need to go home, i'll ask Father to send another Angel, c'mon." Patrick tried to pull Tyler upwards but Tyler lightly resisted, he watched at Josh gave orders to the demons and stomp his foot and a portal opened up, Tyler's eyes widened and he tried to get his hand loose from Patrick's grip.

"Patrick, let me go, i gotta go," Tyler kept trying to get Patrick to let him go but the angel was slightly stronger than him, Tyler watched as Josh jumped in the portal along with Brendon.

"Let me go! Patrick let go of me!" Tyler shouted at the angel, it was no use now, the portal was closed. Patrick let go in surprise, surprised that his best friend shouted at him.

Tyler frowned, he was sad that Josh had left him but pissed at Patrick for holding him back. He glared at Patrick but didn't say anything to him, just walked away to the spot Josh was just in.

Patrick frowned at his friend, Satan had definitely brainwashed Tyler, Patrick was sure of it. He wasn't going to stay and let Tyler be taken my the most evil being in existence.


	6. Fairly Local

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gets ice cream, shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy with this chapter, it's too short to me since i'm used to writing like over 4 thousand words in one chapter and have to break it up. I didn't enjoy this chap but i hope someone will find it entertaining, also, if you have any recommendations feel free to comment in the comments, thanks!

Tyler had waited to see if Josh would come back but there was no sign of him so he decided to wander around, he easily got lost in the woods.

That were he was now, deep in the woods, crying into his knees, he didn't remember how to get his wings back so he couldn't fly out of there, he'd been stuck in the woods for over three hours. He regretted leaving Patrick, even though this was his fault he should have just went home.

He wouldn't be in this mess if Josh just picked some other angel, he would have been in Heaven, watching the world through a small ball, getting bullied but at least he was home.

He let anger flood his emotions, he stood up and let it fuel him to getting out of the woods, which took him about an hour but he was out, and it was darker. When Tyler got out he wasn't at the park anymore, he was in someone's backyard. 

He walked to the front and he was now out on the sidewalk, he walked and walked, not knowing what he was going to do. He tried stomping his foot like Josh does to open up some kind of portal but he didn't know it was more to it than stomping.

He was even more angry, Josh had left him on Earth, alone, knowing he'd never been there before. He suddenly got an idea.

He went up to the next house and knocked on the door, he heard shuffling and the door opened.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"Do you have directions to the park that had the concert, i-i'm lost and alone and i-i'm so very scared," Tyler started to break down once reality set in. He was lost on Earth, he had no one, he'd never been here before and he was scared, he was terrified.

"Hey hey hey, it's going to be okay, how about you come in, my wife can make you some tea and we can help you find where you need to go," the man offered, Tyler sniffed and nodded, the man held the door open wider for him and guided him to the living room where a woman and three kids were.

"Honey, can you make him a cup of tea? He's lost," the man asked his wife, the woman looked at Tyler worriedly and nodded and headed to the kitchen.

"Have a seat, my name's Michael and my wife is Amanda." Michael introduced, Amanda cam back in with three cups of green tea, she gave Tyler one and Michael a cup and kept one for herself.

Tyler took a gulp and it warmed his insides, no - it burned his throat - it burned his throat real bad, he sat the cup down and held his throat and coughed violently. Amanda had patted his back, Tyler tried to talk but it hurt, but he needed to get home.

"How old are you, and what's your name?" Amanda asked and sat her tea down.

"I'm 17, and my name is Tyler. I just need to get to the park where the concert, i got lost in the woods for hours and my uh, the person i came here with left me and my friend Patrick is gone i think, he made me mad and in the heat of the moment i ran away, i just want to go home," Tyler sniffed, he wiped his eyes. He just wanted to go to somewhere he was used to, Heaven or Hell, it didn't matter as long as he was safe.

"I can take you if you want me, it's a good piece away from here," Michael offered, Tyler nodded so the man grabbed his keys and they got into the car and drove to the park.

\---

Tyler thanked the man multiple times and rushed out the car, hoping to see anyone one he recognized. But there were red and blue flashes and loud noises, it was crowded, the closer Tyler got, the louder the noise got and the river of people got bigger and bigger.

Tyler caught a glimpse and saw a bunch of police officers, EMTS and bloody people and body bags. His eyes went wide and he looked around, wondering what was going on.

He saw a small person in a fedora and when the person turned around he saw it was Patrick, he never been so glad to see him.

He ran to the man, all anger gone, replaced by relief.

"Patrick! I'm sorry about earlier, can you just take me home," Tyler begged, Patrick smile and nodded, he spread his wings, about to take off but someone grabbed Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler looked back and saw it was a demon - Pete - if he remembered correctly, Tyler squinted at him.

"What do you want, don't touch him with your dirty hands," Patrick gasped and pulled Tyler away from him, Pete smirked at the angel.

"Or what? You gonna smite me, pretty boy?" Pete teased, Patrick glared at him.

"No.. But i will do something!" Patrick threatened, Pete chuckled.

"You're adorable. But sadly, i'm not here for you. I'm here for Tyler. Come on, Joshua's been looking for you for hours." Pete informed, he grabbed Tyler's other wrist and tried to pull him but Patrick pulled Tyler his way.

"Listen bunny, i got orders and i intend to obey them, let the boy go." Pete ordered, Patrick glared at the demon.

"He doesn't belong with you sinners, he's an Angel, he belongs in Heaven." Patrick pulled Tyler. Tyler was too scared to say anything to them, they stared each other down.

Tyler saw Melanie and he smiled in relief, she'd help him.

"Hey, dude, what are you doing with Tyler?" Melanie asked Patrick, Patrick glared at her too.

"He's coming with me to Heaven!" Patrick shouted at them both, Melanie scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Like Hell he is. He doesn't even like Heaven, he said he gets bullied regularly there, his mom doesn't even care enough to get him back, if she did then i'm sure he'd be there right now." Melanie huffed, Patrick rolled his eyes.

"You've know Tyler for three days? Try 17 years, baby. I think i know him more than you do." Patrick scoffed, Tyler looked down, Patrick and Pete still holding his wrist's, Melanie grabbed his arm and pulled him her way but Patrick pulled him back, he called over another angel Tyler recognized as Debby. Patrick explained to her the situation and she instantly agreed with Patrick.

They started saying why Tyler should go with them, pulling him, Gerard came over and they told him the situation, he took the demon's side. Another angel, Jenna came, everyone argued over who Tyler was going with, pulling Tyler's body parts, yelling at each other, not noticing how Tyler was crying in pain. Everyone had squeezed his skin, holding him tighter with every sentence, fingers digging into him painfully, pulling his arms, shoulder, over all just putting him in pain.

Tyler was pushed and pulled by the Angels and Demons, more Angels came over stating why Tyler is going with them to heaven, demons doing the same. Tyler was sure he was getting bruises, his cries still went unheard by the people, all the commotion going around them, people crying, sirens, bright lights, so many hands. It was too much for Tyler, he couldn't breathe, it felt like everything was closing in on him, he tried desperately to catch his breath but he couldn't it felt like he was drowning.

"Hey! Let him fucking go! You dumbasses stop fucking pulling on him, don't you see he's having a fucking panic attack!" someone yelled, Tyler couldn't focus on the person's voice. Everyone on the left of him dropped him instantly, but the right were still holding him, he curled into a ball as best he could.

"We don't take orders from you." Jenna snarled and held her grasp firmly. 

"If you dipshits care about him so much why the fuck is he still on the ground curled up into fetal position, gasping for air, huh? Think, idiots." the voice came again, Tyler recognized it as Josh's voice, he squeezed his eyes shut.

He was suddenly being lifted up by Jenna and Debby together, Tyler opened his eyes and through his watery vision he saw Josh glaring at the Angels with familiar red eyes. He tried his best to calm down, Jenna nor Debby knowing how to help, he still couldn't breath.

"That's about right. Give him to me. I'm going to calm him down and when he's calm he's going to choose who he wants to go with." Josh told them, they hesitantly gave him Tyler, despite Patrick's protests.

Josh held his chin so Tyler would look at him.

"Tyler, baby boy, listen to the sound of my voice, do you understand?," Josh questioned softly, Tyler nodded.

"Okay, open your eyes and name five things you can see," Josh ordered softly, Tyler did as told.

"Four things you can feel," 

"Your hand uh, t-the grass underneath me, y-your hair, m-my shirt," Tyler answered, Josh smiled reassuringly.

"That's good, Ty, three things you can hear now, can you do that for me?" Josh asked.

"Your voice, the sirens, people chattering," Tyler answered, the Angels looked at the two in disbelief.

"Two things you can smell," Josh replied, Tyler sniffed.

"The dirt, Patrick's cologne." Tyler quickly answered.

"Yeah, he is wearing a bit much. Now, one thing you can taste." Josh smiled.

"The ice cream you got me earlier." Tyler licked his lips, he wiped his eyes clear of tears, he wanted so badly to kiss Josh and hold on to him and never let go but he knew there were people watching.

"Okay, he's calm. Let go of him. Tyler get up, you have to choose who you're going with even though it's obvious," Debby told him, Josh rolled his eyes and stood up straight, bringing Tyler with him.

Tyler frowned at the hopeful look his best friend gave him, he did want to stay with his best friend but he liked his new friends, he liked Josh. He liked his puppy, Melanie, Gerard, Brendon. 

He didn't even have to look back to know that Josh wasn't worried about him choosing to go with Patrick. Josh didn't have a doubt in his mind that Tyler wouldn't choose him.

"Patrick, it's time, we've got to take the souls." An Angel came up and informed Patrick, the fedora wearing boy sent the angels that were with him to start collecting, Josh did the same. It was now just Josh, Tyler and Patrick.

"Tyler, come on, we've got to go. I'll take you home." Patrick frowned, he got closer and grabbed Tyler's hand gently, tugging on it lightly. Tyler gulped and stood in his spot.

"I gotta go, princess." Josh told Tyler and started walking to where Brendon was. Tyler bit his lip.

"I-I'm going to finish cleaning Hell and i-i'll be back in Heaven, don't worry. I'll be with you Pat, but i have to finish my assignment." Tyler frowned, Patrick couldn't believe Tyler, he knows Josh did something to his best friend and he wasn't going to rest until he found out.

Tyler slowly backed away and turned around and quickly spotted Josh, he jogged over. Josh, without looking, held his hand out, ready for Tyler to grabbed, which he did. He didn't pay attention to what Josh was instructing his demons to do, after about an hour it was mostly cleared and Josh said they were done.

Josh stomped his boot to the ground a a portal to the room they left in, came up. All the demons jumped in with new recruits. This time, Josh didn't push him in, he grabbed Tyler up and jumped in the portal, closing it after they were in.

In Hell, it was late, Tyler was physically exhausted, Josh carried the boy to his bedroom and laid them both on the bed.

"Thanks for earlier. Coming to my rescue, helping me through it, getting me ice cream and defending me." Tyler smiled over at Josh, the dark angel hummed in response, he closed his eyes. 

Tyler couldn't resist anymore, he climbed on top of Josh and connected their lips, Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler waist, it was one of  _those_ kisses. Tyler didn't mind this time, he wrapped his arms around Josh's shoulder and tucked his face in Josh' neck. 

"Goodnight, baby boy," Josh kissed the top of Tyler head, Tyler smiled and held on tighter. 

"'Night, Joshie," Tyler mumbled.


	7. We Got The Power

Things had been okay for two weeks, Tyler worked a little and fucked Josh, well, Josh fucked him. He was enjoying his time in Hell and he definitely enjoyed Josh’s company, they got along pretty well and he was surprised by that, he wasn’t exactly sure about his feelings but he knew that he liked, loved, _lived_ for Josh’s touch, for his eyes on his body and for his lips on his own, soft and smooth yet rough. He loved his bites and his solid grip on his hips, he loved how possessive Josh was toward him, he seemed to not want to let Tyler slip from his hands.

However, in the past weeks there had been fights and arguments in the villages, Tyler wasn’t physically ready to fight someone, he couldn’t even punch a person without hurting himself first. He was too weak, too soft, too _angelic_. Josh always told him that, he was a pretty Angel who didn’t know how to use his powers, how to take out his anger, but he needed to learn it if he wanted to stay in Hell, if he wanted demons to take him seriously.

He was a weak Angel, God had always protected him and he had never had to pick a fight, to defend himself. Josh, though, wanted him to be able to be independent, he couldn’t always be by his side and that worried him, he didn’t want his baby boy to be hurt by a bunch of arrogant demons who didn’t know their place in society.

Thus Josh had to teach Tyler how to fight, he had to teach him how to defend himself using his fists and his angelic power. Josh knew that his powers were tough, they could even kill someone if Tyler wanted to. Tyler, unluckily, was way too gentle and calm, he was cautious and he rarely stood up for himself, he always hid behind God’s back or Josh’s.

“Tyler we need to do something today.” Josh said as soon as he woke up that morning.

Tyler smiled and hummed, he rolled on top of him and kissed his lips, smiling and cupping his cheeks with his hands. “I have few ideas…” He said suggestively.

Josh laughed and pushed Tyler on his back, he straddled his hips and pinned his wrists above his head, smirking. Tyler looked up at him and tried to push his wrists free, he struggled a little and whined, rolling his eyes and pursing his lips. Josh laughed and kissed him, his hands gripped harder his wrists and Tyler whimpered under him, squirming and shivering. He was already starting to get aroused by the whole situation but Josh’s grip was different, it was harder and rougher, almost angry.

“Free yourself.” Josh muttered biting his jaw. “Do it.” He grunted in his ear, making Tyler yelp under him.

“I-I can’t.” Tyler murmured without trying. “I’m not strong enough.”

“Yes you are, you’re a fucking Angel!” Josh said harshly, nipping at his neck.

“It doesn’t mean that I’m strong.” Tyler whispered looking at him.

“Try, Tyler, fucking try!”

The Angel groaned and pushed his wrists free, a rush of anger, annoyance, made his stomach bubble. That weird and unknown feeling made his body tingle and that gave him the power to free himself from Josh’s grip. His wrists were throbbing slightly and his temples were pulsing, he felt his breath speed up and it became quicker, he looked up at Josh and licked his lips, smiling and dragging him down, smashing their lips together.

Josh pulled back and hummed, smiling and running his fingers on his cheekbone. “See? You’re strong. We have to make you even stronger today, I gotta teach you how to use your strength, you’ll need it here.”

Tyler nodded and sighed, sitting up and throwing his arms around his shoulders. “If we really have to.”

The morning went away pretty easily, nothing happened, Josh had took Tyler into a chamber on the lowest floor of his castle, he had made him run around the room for fifteen times, he had made him focus on his breath and Tyler swore that he had never been more tired in his whole life. Once he had rested for few minutes, Josh had dragged him in the middle of the room with his eyes closed, mumbling something about focusing on his breath and on his emotions. He started to tease him, to make him feel frustrated about all of his problems in Heaven, about all of those bullies who had made his life a living hell- metaphorically speaking.

A rush of anger and few more heated emotions took his whole body and he could feel his fingers buzz with anticipation. He looked at Josh with squinted eye and he hit him right in the stomach, Josh’s mouth popped open and a low growl escaped from his lips. He looked up at Tyler and saw his hands tremble and his lower lip quivered, he stepped back and stared at Josh with worried eyes. The Devil recomposed himself and cleared his throat, smiling at him, he clapped his hands and Tyler stared at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Good boy, this happens when you’re angry. Put your emotions in your hands, let them control your strength.” He said with a sigh, smothering his clothes with his hands. “Now we need to improve your mental strength, as an Angel you can make everyone surrender if you know how to use your powers.”

Tyler gulped and nodded, he didn’t really like to control people, his mother had told him that Angels sometimes ended up being hungry of those powers, thus they destroyed everything they had in the past. Tyler wasn’t really comfortable with those type of things but if Josh said that he needed it, who was him to tell him otherwise?

Josh teased him again and this time the anger took only few seconds to made his stomach bubble, Josh told him to focus on those hard feeling, to hold onto it and to let it out. Of course Josh was way stronger than Tyler so he wouldn’t be able to control his mind but he could make him kneel if he tried hard enough. The first few times he failed, Josh’s knees didn’t even quiver, then he saw him- Satan- fall on his knees with a small “thud”. Tyler blinked and tried to think about something that made him happy, he didn’t want to do that, he didn’t like the feeling of power that ran through his body.

Josh stood up again and panted a little, sighing and staring at Tyler. “Fuck…” he murmured rubbing his chest. “You’re good at this.”

“I don’t like it.” He muttered shaking his head.

“But you did like punching me, huh?” Josh stepped closer and held his arms. “You did like that, because you’re as bad as everyone else.” He whispered in his ear, making Tyler shiver and close his eyes.

“I’m not, I’m an Angel.” He said licking his lower lip, Josh smirked and sighed, not wanting to drag the argument further.

“At least you can defend yourself now, you’ll need it in the future.” He said pecking his lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello everyone, I'm the "new" co-creator of this story. This is just a filler chapter, the next ones will be way longer.   
> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, see you soon pals!


	8. Don't Get Lost in Heaven

“I’ve found Tyler.”

That was the first thing that Patrick said once he walked into Kelly Joseph’s house. He had been searching non-stop his best friend and he had finally found him, and he had also found out a not so good news about Tyler. He sat down on the couch in the living room and looked at the woman, her hands were shaking and her breath was shallow, she was worried about his child, his small and sweet Tyler. She couldn’t let him stay in Hell, she couldn’t let him suffer in that awful place with Satan, she just couldn’t.

Patrick waited until she calmed a little, then he started to tell her what he had found out. Apparently Tyler was doing more than okay, he was working with Josh but he was also having an affair with him, Patrick thought that his mind was under Satan’s control. He told her that her child, her little Tyler was cleaning Hell perfectly, he was a great worker, however Josh was fucking him and Tyler seemed to like it, he seemed to be into it as much as Josh and that confused Patrick.

Tyler was an Angel, he had grown up in Heaven and he had a gentle soul which wasn’t made for sin. He was lovely, soft and incapable to stand up for himself, Patrick did understand that maybe he was just having an affair with Satan because he was scared to be all alone in Hell, but that didn’t give him the right to avoid him and his mother.

Kelly was concerned, Patrick was concerned and God was furious. As soon as Patrick had finished to tell her what he had found out, Kelly had dragged him in front of God and Patrick had to repeat himself, adding even more pathos to the whole dialogue. They decided to go in Hell, they would bring Tyler back in Heaven and then they would lock the access to Hell, they couldn’t afford to lose an Angel, especially not Tyler since he was God’s boy, his favorite one.

Since Tyler had gone to Hell, God had opened a new access to Hell, it was a “door” which lead directly to the gates of Hell. They would go through them without problems because God was allowed to go and see Satan whenever he pleased, and it’d be normal to bring at least two angels to protect him. They went through the door and walked down the corridor, it was cold and dark and Patrick was clutching his clothes almost spasmodically, he was scared to fuck everything up and to lose Tyler.

He cleared his throat and sighed, God opened the gates and walked into Hell first, Patrick and Kelly were behind him. Demons turned their heads toward them and a thick layer on silence fell onto the village, everything seemed to stop and God walked slowly, calmly toward the castle. He knew that Tyler was there, he could almost smell him. He smiled and looked behind at Kelly, she was almost trembling and Patrick seemed scared, he was looking at everyone and everything with wide eyes and parted lips.

Once they reached the castle, a guard let them in without asking, without trying to stop them because he knew that God would literally kill him if he even tried to interfere. However God looked at the guard and asked him where Tyler was, he was in the castle and apparently Josh was out, he wasn’t with him and that made everything easier. They just need to grab Tyler, drag him back into Heaven and never send him in Hell again.

They walked and walked, the castle was way bigger than the God’s one, thus they wandered around without knowing where they were going. After few minutes they found the regal chamber and Kelly opened the doors, she smiled when she saw her kid sitting on the bed, his legs crossed and his eyes closed, he was humming quietly a tune and Patrick chuckled; that was his best-friend.

“What are you doing here?” Tyler stuttered licking his lips, looking panicked.

“We’re going back home, baby.” Kelly said with a smile, grabbing his hands and dragging him on his feet. “Aren’t you happy?”

“It’s so nice to see you again, Ty.” Patrick smiled and hugged him, he was a bit surprised when Tyler patted slightly his back. “Oh you worried us so much, we couldn’t believe that you were stuck here.”

“I-I’m not-”

“We don’t have much time, son, we better go.” God said lowly, placing a hand on his shoulder and making him stumble toward the door. “You don’t belong here, Tyler.”

The Angel gulped and nodded. “Yes sir.” He murmured.

The truth was that he liked Hell, he liked to be with Josh, he liked his friendship with Brendon and Dallon and he liked how nicely Josh used to treat him. He was lovely and he was always gentle with him, sometimes he would get angry with his servants but never with Tyler, he always behaved with him. His touch was always gentle and welcome, warm and relaxing, his voice was calming and his eyes always hypnotized him, those changing colors made his chest tighten up.

However God scared him, his grip was solid on his arm and if he tried to run he would end up with hurting himself, and no one wanted that. He could do nothing but cry, he let them drag him away from his home, from his friends and from his lover. Heaven wasn’t nice, wasn’t pretty nor comfortable, Angels hated him since he was God’s favorite and they always picked on him, no matter what Tyler was doing, they would always made him cry and cry.

No one tried to stop them, Demons seems scared of God’s presence and they hid in their houses. If Dallon and Brendon were there, they would call Josh and he would fight, he would do everything to keep Tyler, his boy, with him. But Josh was on Earth since a new Demon had fucked up and Dallon and Brendon were on a mission. Tyler could fight, he could try to use his powers but he knew that God was way stronger than him, thus he couldn’t do anything but accept his faith. God had promised Josh to send someone to help him cleaning Hell and he had picked Tyler, but he hadn’t finished to clean that place yet.

“Sir I haven’t completed my task.” Tyler murmured once they reached the gates of Hell.

“We don’t have to worry about that, Tyler. Satan would find someone else.” God said almost sternly, making Tyler nod with his head lowered. “You belong in Heaven, with Angels.”

Tyler didn’t remember the journey, he didn’t remember when he walked into his old house, he didn’t remember when God dropped him into his bedroom or when Patrick left, he just felt his chest tighten up at the thought of Josh. He would get so pissed, so mad, Tyler was his life and he had disappeared in less than two hours. Tyler could already picture his pulsing veins, his angry red eyes and his clenched jaw, he would go crazy since no one had tried to stop God. All of those demons seemed useless and Tyler was angry, frustrated and sad.

Josh would never forgive him and Tyler couldn’t stand it, he couldn’t imagine himself without him and he couldn’t stop to think about his happy period in Hell, he was okay there, he felt at home because no one would judge him or pick on him, everyone had been so nice to him and he had even found a lover, his Josh and he missed him. He missed his smell, his touch, his eyes and his body, he knew that that night he would be able to sleep.

A month in Heaven passed way too quickly, Tyler had always been segregated in his room and his mom, Patrick or God wouldn’t let him out. However that day he was allowed to go with Patrick in Purgatory, God had let him go with him because Kelly had pestered him about how sad Tyler was, all alone in his small room. Little did they know that Tyler was planning to run away, he couldn’t bear to stay in Heaven anymore, it was awful and he missed Hell, he missed everyone and everything.

“Are you excited?” Patrick said while flying down.

“I am, I can’t wait.” Tyler smiled and sighed, looking around with tired eyes. He actually wanted to try and control Patrick’s mind. “What do we have to do in Purgatory?”

“We have to rescue a soul, there has been a mistake and that poor kid is destined to spend his time in Heaven.”

“Sounds interesting.”

Tyler tried to focus on his anger, it was a constant feeling and it took him less than three minutes to feel his fingers buzz and his mind seemed to expand. It was different this time, with Josh he had just made him kneel but this time he could try to knock Patrick out, to confuse him or something, he needed to get out of that place and he didn’t even feel sorry toward his best-friend. His happiness and his well-being was more important than his friendship with Patrick.

He had nothing left in Heaven, there was no one there that truly loved him, that treated him like a normal person and no one gave a fuck about him. Josh did, he had always taken care of him and he had always satisfied his needs, no matter what they were. Tyler couldn’t wait to hug him again, to kiss him and to hold Josh in his arms, he swore that this time no one would be able to tear them apart.

Controlling Patrick was easy, he wasn’t as strong as Tyler since he never used his powers, or maybe Tyler was just determined to make everything work, to go back in Hell and to never leave again. He was so determined that his powers had grown stronger, he was better now and he was focused on his intentions, he didn’t want to give up, he didn’t want to go back in Heaven again, he didn’t want to live there anymore. That place was awful, it was worse than Hell and Angels weren’t that good, they weren’t as nice as everyone thought.

“Patrick tell me how I can go to Hell.” Tyler said clearly, looking at him with a blank face.

“There’s a portal at the end of Purgatory.” Patrick spoke without realizing it.

“Show me.” Patrick pointed to the horizon and Tyler smiled. “Thank you buddy.”

He flew there as fast as he could and his wings ached, he hadn’t flown for a month and that day he was using them non-stop. He licked his lips and looked around, a black hole was in the middle of a wall and Tyler couldn’t help but smile, he threw himself into it and started to fall, just like the first time. He didn’t scream though, he was laughing and laughing and his chest almost ached. He started to move his wings slowly and laid on the ground gently, without crashing on the hard floor. He smothered his clothes and sighed, biting his lower lip.

He reached the gates and a shiver ran down his back, he licked his lips and sniffed quietly. He tried to push them open but they just screeched and in less than three seconds a bunch of guards towered him, making him shiver. He was scared and he just wanted to hide in Josh’s arms, those Demons were looking at him with huge glowing eyes and Tyler could feel the danger.

“Well, well, if that ain’t our Angel.” A demon snickered with a smirk. “Our King will, oh what’s the word… yeah! He will be so _happy_ to see you.” He smirked and opened the gates, letting Tyler in. “You already know how to reach the castle.” The Demons laughed and dissolved into the village.

Tyler flew fast, his wings were aching painfully and he whimpered loudly once he touched the ground again. His legs almost gave up and he had to grab the doorknob with both of his hands. He licked his lips and opened the heavy door, panting and stepping inside. Guards blocked him and he looked at his feet with a sigh, he had to wait there like a fucking human soul.

Minutes passed and a loud and angry voice made the walls shake. Tyler smiled and tried to free himself, his wings tingled and the guard tightened their grips on his limbs, making him yelp in pain. His whole body shuddered when he saw Josh walk into the throne room, he was as beautiful as before but he was thinner and tired, he looked like a bad copy of himself and his eyes and hair were a faded red, it was like he was slowly becoming a shell of himself.

They looked at each other for a little and Tyler gulped, he couldn’t read Josh’s emotions and he didn’t know how he would react, thus when he started to step closer to him, with his wings open and a blank expression, Tyler almost started to cry. No one had dared to say a thing, silence was filling their ears and Josh could feel his temple pulse and his chest was tight. Once there were just one or two feet between them, Tyler dared to struggle a little against the grip of those guards, Josh dismissed them with a rushed move of his hand and everyone left, leaving them alone.

“Josh I-I missed you so much.” Tyler whispered stepping closer and hugging Josh tightly, hiding his face in his neck, starting to cry loudly. “I-I’m so sorry, it wasn’t my fault I swear. I-I- Mom and Patrick and God came here and-”

Josh shushed and hugged him back, his arms held him tightly to his chest and his wings covered them from the guards’ eyes. Tyler sobbed messily on his shoulder and he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t stop shaking and kissing Josh’s skin, pressing every inch of his body on Josh’s. He felt him tighten the grip around him and he started to murmur sweet nothings in his ear, soothing him with his mellifluous voice.

Tyler was still crying quietly when they reached the regal chambers, nothing had changed in those month and that made him cry even harder than before. He glued himself on Josh’s body and he snuggled closer, ending up with sitting on his lap and curl in his arms, his cheeks were wet and so was Josh’s shirt, neither of them cared that much and Tyler just clutched the cloth in his fists, not wanting to let go. He was still scared and he was still thinking that that was just a dream, that Josh wasn’t there with him.

“Hey, look at me.” Josh murmured in his ear, lifting his chin a little and drying his cheekbones. “You look like shit.” Tyler chuckled and rolled his eyes. “But you’re still adorable.”

“Just shut up.” He said poking his chest.

Josh smirked and smashed their lips together, a messy kiss soon become a nice, languid and soft kiss, their limbs were tangled and Tyler was digging his nails in his skin, making Josh groan and lie down. Tyler pulled back and panted slightly, his eyes were already sparkling and his hands had found peace in Josh’s hair. They looked at each other and in less than three minutes they were already naked, a thick blanket above them and their wings were hiding each other, trying to preserve a bit of intimacy.

Tyler hoped for the best, he hoped that God would understand and let him stay there with Josh, he hoped that his mom would stop worrying about him and he hoped that Patrick would forgive him. He loved him as a brother but he didn’t belong in Heaven. He was an Angel, of course he was, but his place wasn’t there with the others. He liked Hell, he liked to live in Hell and he liked how people treated him.

Thus when Hell started to tremble like there was an earthquake, Tyler gulped and held tightly Josh’s shoulders. He looked at him with huge eyes and parted lips, he licked the lower one and scooted closer to Josh, he hoped for the best mentally and squeezed his eyes shut when a loud noise filled the whole castle. There were Demons screaming and crying and Josh jumped on his feet, Tyler stumbled to keep his balance and looked at him with watery eyes.

“We have to go and help the others.” Josh said looking at him and grabbing his hand. “We can’t let them fight alone.”

“Alright, let’s- let’s go.” He said kissing him before heading outside.

Josh and Tyler separated, Tyler flew down in the throne room and saw Brendon fighting with someone. Tyler petrified when he recognized an Angel, he looked around and thought fast about what he had to do. He wanted to help Brendon but at the same time he knew that if he did that, God would eat him alive. Ethically speaking he had to help the Angel but he didn’t want to, he wanted to fight with Brendon to protect Hell.

However a highest force blocked him, Brendon looked at him with huge eyes and the Angel flew away, Tyler looked up and he started to shake in fear. Warmth made his chest ache and Brendon hid in another room, he couldn’t stand the light and the heat in the room had raised drastically. People always thought that Hell was hot, it was a big lie though. Heaven was way hotter and Tyler knew that no one could stand it, especially Demons.

Then suddenly, everything faded to black.

Once Tyler woke up he found himself back into his room, he was literally locked to the headboard and he started to panic. He screamed, shouted and yelled at the top of his lungs, he wanted to fight and he wanted to free himself from that fucking chains. He screamed again and again and his throat started to hurt. He started to cry and loud sobs filled the room, he couldn’t even hear his thoughts but that didn’t matter, his thoughts were still on Josh and those images made his heart ache and his temples throb.

He sniffed and clenched his jaw, he didn’t have the strength so fight anymore, he just wanted to open his eyes and notice that everything was just a bad dream. He couldn’t believe that God had taken him back even if he had clearly expressed his dislike toward Heaven, but apparently God couldn’t let him go and Tyler was beyond pissed. It wasn’t fair, he had no reasons to stay there and how God had taken him back just made him even more mad. Instead of breaking into Hell and almost destroy it, he could have asked him politely if he wanted to go back.

Voices from outside made him shut up, he sobbed quietly and stared at the ceiling, he tried to listen to what they were saying and his lips parted. That couldn’t be possible.

“Have you heard what happened to Satan?” An Angel said.

“Yeah, I still can’t believe that God did that.” The other one laughed. “He deserves that.”

Tyler took a deep breath and clenched his jaw. He needed to get out of that room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love cliffhangers, am I right?


	9. Demon Days

Tyler had struggled for over two hours trying to get out of the cuffs, both of his wrists were cuffed above him, making him sit in an uncomfortable position. He eventually stopped trying to get out because it was no use, he had to wait until someone came and freed him.

He could only think about what happened to Joshua, what did God do to him, was he dead? Was he hurt? Tyler knew something bad had happened, he needed to know what happened. 

After 30 minutes of worrying himself about Joshua, he heard footsteps outside his bedroom door. He watched the door and his mom came through carrying a tray of food, a familiar face appeared right behind her with a bright smile.

"Hey baby, how are you doing? I made you some food, she helped too." his mom smiled and pointed to the girl with big blue eyes, she sat the tray on the edge of Tyler's bed and pulled out a key from her pants pocket.

"Why am i handcuffed to my bed? That isn't something a mother should do to her son. Good thing i barely see you as a mom." Tyler mumbled the last part under his breath, the girl, Jenna, placed herself on the other end of Tyler's bed.

"I know baby but we had to make sure that you wouldn't run away, not until you're not hypnotized anymore. That's why Jenna's here, she's going to help you and maybe along the way you'll get a bit more closer, get married, have babies." his mom smiled as she unlocked his cuffs.

Tyler pulled his wrists free and rubbed them as he looked at his mom like she was the craziest person ever. Jenna placed the food tray in his lap, Tyler looked her up and down and sighed. His mom was in denial, so was Patrick and every other fucking angel in this place. He quickly got the idea to use it to his advantage.

"Oh, well thank you mom. For helping me, never in my right mind could i actually want to stay with Satan. I love it up here with my friends and you and God!" Tyler smiled sweetly and picked up a piece of bacon and bit it, he had to admit that it was good, his mom was an amazing cook.

"There's my sweet boy, i'll leave you you two to it. I have to get back to work now." his mom smiled and patted his head, she left the room and Tyler looked at Jenna, smile still plastered on his face.

"Hello Jenna, we haven't talked in sometime now."

"Yeah i've been busy, you know, with the ceremonies coming up. Plus the older angels are going harder on us teenagers, making us train harder, eat more healthy. Stuff like that." Jenna gave a slight smile before looking out the window.

Tyler had forgotten all about his ceremony, he used to think about it ever other day, he even had the outfit he wanted to wear hanging in his closet. Silence filled the room, it was tense.

Tyler moved the food tray out of his lap and went to his closet, Jenna silently watched him with a raised eyebrow.

Tyler began changing his clothes, he pulled on a pair of shoes and turned to Jenna.

"We need to talk. At the old treehouse. We have to get Patrick first. Come on." Tyler ordered with a slight demanding tone, he pulled open the door and rushed out the room, Jenna followed behind him with a shocked expression.

Tyler stretched his wings as they bound down the stairs, Tyler threw open the door and immediately hopped off the ground and flew towards Patrick's house.

\---

Tyler stepped up on Patrick's porch and banged on the door, Patrick's sister, Megan opened the door and smiled when she saw Tyler.

"Hey Tyler, i'll go get Patrick." She smiled and called out to Patrick. The boy came slowly down the stairs with an empty expression, when he came to the door and saw Tyler he perked up slightly.

"Hey Ty, what's up?" Patrick smiled brightly, Tyler stared at him blankly.

"We're going to the tree house. Right now. Let's go." Tyler demanded harshly and turned around and began to fly to the tree house. Patrick wasn't even surprised anymore, he just went with it.

It didn't stop him from talking to Jenna behind his back. Tyler heard the whispers but he didn't care. After a few minutes they landed at their old hangout place deep in the forest-like area.

Tyler climbed up the ladder and sat in his usual chair, Jenna climbed after him and then Patrick. Once everyone was seated Tyler cleared his throat.

"I'm going to cut to the chase. I don't what you heard about me and honestly i don't care. But i'm going to say something and i don't want it leaving this tree house, i need you guys to do the thing." Tyler glanced at them both and stuck out his hand which was balled into a fist.

Patrick looked at him for a while before hesitantly stuck out his index finger and middle finger and thumb to form a gun, he held it to Tyler's fist. Tyler let out a relieved sigh and they both looked at Jenna.

"Well?" Tyler asked, Jenna seemed to be thinking it over.

"Tyler with everything that's been going on with you, i don't know if i should keep secrets for you." Jenna spoke honestly, she ran a hand through her hair, pushing it to one side.

Tyler looked her pleadingly but stayed silent.

"Jen, come on. He was your best friend when we were 6, we were there for him and he was there for us. Just let him talk. Please?" Patrick asked, Jenna sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I can't believe this." Jenna muttered and did the same as Patrick. Tyler smiled slightly as they both pulled the trigger and balled their hands into a fist.

"Okay. It stays inside the tree house. Talk Joseph." Jenna sat back in her chair, Patrick listened intently.

"First off, i hate it up here. I hate that school, i hate how my mom is always at work and doesn't care about me but when i go to hell she suddenly cares again, i hate how God is always on my back. I'm 17 and the first time i've ever been to earth is when Josh took me. I like it down there. I like living in hell. I don't want to come back here, the next chance i get, i'm leaving. I will always want to leave, you can drag me back here all you want. I will always find a way to go back to him. Always. I love him more than anything up here, if you guys can't accept that then you can buzz off, i don't care if you leave but it would be nice if you did accept it." Tyler confessed, both of the teenagers looked at him in shock.

"Ty, he's Satan. He doesn't love you, he's incapable of love. Listen, i'd support you through whatever but one, he's Satan and two, being gay is a sin. You don't want to be a sinner." Jenna insisted, Patrick was about say something but he bit his tongue. 

Tyler groaned and pulled on his hair, this was exactly one of the reasons he hated this place. 

"I didn't say i was gay now did i?" Tyler glared at her, Jenna rolled her eyes and looked at him like he was stupid.

"You're having sexual relations with a person of your gender. With a male, Tyler. That's gay. You're gay." Jenna stated.

"Well why does that qualify as a sin? Why does it matter what gender the person is? Why can't i just like who i like and live my life? I am truly happy with him, more happy than i could ever be here, why does everyone want to strip me of my happiness. Why does no one care what i think? Why is it that every time i find something i love, someone doesn't approve? I've been this 'good little angel' for all 17 years of my life, i never once disobeyed God, i still haven't. I let people walk all over me, i always did things for other people. I have been a puppet for 17 years. I just want to be happy for once, i don't even care if i stay in heaven. I just want to be by Josh, i just want Josh but i can't have him because everyone keeps taking him away from me! Now God has done something to him and i don't know where he is and he could be dead for all i know!" Tyler broke down, he couldn't help himself, reality was crashing down on him like millions of bricks.

He blocked out what Patrick was saying to him and what Jenna was saying to Patrick, he just wanted Josh. He silently sobbed into his hands and tried to calm himself down, he ignored the warm hand on his back and rubbed his eyes.

With one last sniff and the wipe of an eye he sighed and looked at his friends. 

"Ty, if i would have known you actually felt that way i wouldn't have stopped you. But now that i do, i want to help you. With whatever you need, even if it means-" Patrick paused and looked Tyler in the eye- "Even if it means disobeying God or getting thrown out of Heaven." Patrick smiled slightly, he gave Tyler a side hug as Tyler smiled and wiped his eyes once more.

"You better be glad i'm loyal to my friends Tyler because this shit that you're doing is so fucking crazy. If we weren't friends i would not take any part in this crazy bullshit. I mean, you're in love with the enemy, but i'm in." Jenna sighed, Tyler smiled at them and thanked them but then he remembered the main reason they were there.

"I need to know where Josh is. What did God do with him? What's going on with hell?" Tyler questioned, he looked at Patrick when the angel sharply sucked in a breath.

"What? What happened Patrick?" Tyler worried, Patrick bit his lip and he glanced down at the floor.

"Hell is um, it's not bad, still the same but uh, Satan isn't in the best condition. God didn't want to smite him since he was the king of hell, that would mess up the balance." Patrick hesitantly looked at Tyler.

Tyler's lip started to quiver but he didn't let himself cry. He was strong, Josh said so. He closed his eyes and regained himself and opened them and his face changed from sadness to a more sterner look.

"What's the balance? The balance of what?" Tyler asked, his voice unwavering and a hint of demand in it. 

"The balance between good and evil, Ty. God needs Satan, to even things out. Satan-" Patrick began but Tyler raised his index finger for him to stop, Patrick immediately did, he was slightly intimidated by his friend.

"Josh. His name is Josh. Continue." Tyler corrected, Patrick rolled his eyes and so did Jenna, she still listened intently.

"Joshua keeps the fear in humans. If they don't fear God, they will certainly fear Sat-Joshua when he sends out his demons. Maybe kill off a few thousand people to get others in check, the balance between good and evil is even and if one of the two is destroyed then the world, heaven and hell would go tumbling down. And Joshua is the most evil, twisted, heartless being that has ever existed, he may not have showed you that side of him but it's true no matter what you want to think, he will kill millions of people in a second if he gets angry. He started both the wars, killed off over 25 thousand people in an hour and crashed the stock market just because he was bored. He's only still here for the balance Ty, so God didn't kill him. But he's back in hell." Patrick explained, Tyler took in all the information and processed it.

"Well i have to go to him. It's your choice if you want to help." Tyler announced and stood up, he held out his fist.

"I'll help." Patrick smiled and made a gun with his fingers and put them to Tyler's fist. Of course Jenna was still hesitant about it but she followed Patrick anyways.

"As we leave, everything that was said in this very tree house shall remain between-" they all started at the same time, they looked at Tyler.

-"I, Tyler."

"I, Patrick."

"I, Jenna." 

"And we swear to keep each one's secret forever." they joined in together, they pulled the trigger before closing their hands to form a fist.

Patrick smiled and fixed the fedora on his head. "We haven't done that since we were seven! We're back together again! I'm so excited!" Patrick chirped, Tyler smiled at the boy and nodded.

"You guys are so stupid. I don't see why we can't just pinky swear." Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Because that's no fun. Plus Tyler spent 3 days working on it, it has much more meaning behind it than the pinky swear. We promise that we'll keep each others secrets no matter what, meaning if it came down to it, we'd keep them even if we were being tortured to spill them." Patrick reminded, Tyler nodded and smirked.

"Yeah, like when you broke the vase your mom had for over 10 thousand years and she was pissed for 2 years." Tyler laughed, Jenna glared at him and went red with embarrassment. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face though.

They climbed down and followed Patrick to the entrance to hell.

\---

They had made it to hell and as Patrick said, it was that bad, it still looked the same. Just as Tyler liked, he knew where to go from there, but his friends decided to stay with him. 

Tyler rushed through the village, it was still full of demons, just as usual. They reached Joshua's castle, Tyler forgot about all the stairs, but it wasn't a problem for him at all.

Without second thoughts he flew to the top of the stairs and landed but as soon as he did, four spears were being pointed at him, he backed up and raised his hands in defense.

He recognized the demons and tried to go up to them but they glared at him and the angels behind him and was very close to piercing him in the chest.

"Woah, Dallon? I just need to see Josh, i'm sure he would like to see me." Tyler tried to get passed but another demon, Gerard, gently pushed him back with an apologetic look. He furrowed his brows and looked to Pete, the demon was focused on Patrick, he was giving the angel suggestive glances.

Tyler looked back at Patrick and saw that he was as red as a tomato, Tyler rolled his eyes and they went back to the guards.

"We were given orders, keep you away from him. You're causing shit to happen, God is pissed and it's because of his 'little baby angel' wants to be with Satan and formed some kind of obsession over him. Listen, i don't want to hurt you but orders are orders so you have to leave." Dallon ordered sternly, Tyler's mouth opened to protest but he realized what Dallon said was true.

Josh was hurt because of him, he doesn't even know what's wrong with the dark angel. God was only going to keep at it until Tyler was back in line, he started to tear up and he looked back up t Dallon.

"C-Can't i just see him for 3 minutes tops, no longer. I just need to see him, please? I'll leave as soon as times up i just need to see." Tyler pleaded, he was ready to get on his knees and beg but when Dallon sighed he stopped.

"Three minutes. That's it. He's in his bedroom." Dallon lowered his spear and so did Gerard and the other guard, Pete was busy making Patrick go red, he wasn't going to bother them.

Dallon opened the door and Tyler went inside the castle, he made Jenna wait outside, she didn't really care.

Tyler quickly ran down the halls to get to Josh's room, Gerard following him to make sure it was only three minutes.

The brown haired Angel knocked on Josh's door and happily opened it, Gerard wait a few door down to give them privacy. 

Josh was turned on his stomach and blankets were spread over him, his wings were spread out but limply hanging off the bed, they were peeking from under the blanket, they were completely black, and so was his hair, Tyler was confused.

"J-Josh?" Tyler called out and walked over to bed, Josh didn't respond to him. Tyler sat on the bed and poked Josh, thinking he was asleep but when Josh winced he knew the male wasn't asleep, he still didn't answer. That caused Tyler to continue to poke him and call his name.

Josh snapped his head to Tyler and glared at him, Tyler noticed they were black as coal. "Stop." Josh demanded, Tyler frowned and fidgeted with his fingers guiltily. Josh sighed and pulled himself up into a sitting position, he winced with every move and it made Tyler feel even more guilty.

"If you didn't notice already, i'm fucked up right about now and you poking me isn't helping, scoot over." Josh sneered without noticing how harsh it came out, Tyler glanced up at him, pain evident on his face, he fell into submission immediately and slide over.

"M'sorry." Tyler mumbled, Josh looked at the boy and he saw that he was making himself look smaller. Josh sighed and shook his head at himself.

"C'mere baby boy, i didn't mean to say it so harshly, i'm just stressed and my body hasn't fully healed." Josh spoke softly, Tyler nodded and climbed over to the space between Josh's legs and stood on his knees, Josh wrapped an arm around the boy's waist.

"I'm sorry for what he's done to you, it's my fault. I had to go catch feelings for you and went to be around you all the time, but you're just so good to me, i don't like it in heaven. I want to be with you. So i ran away, but i only have like a minute more with you before Dallon throws me out." Tyler frowned, Josh raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue.

"They said they have orders not to let me in to see you 'cause i'm 'daddy's little angel'" Tyler told him, Josh smirked at him.

"Well they aren't wrong, you are my little angel." Josh nipped at his nose, Tyler blushed and pushed him away.

"You know what i mean." Tyler whined, Josh pulled him closer and began to nip at his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"I'll deal with it, princess. Don't worry about it now, just lay down here with me. And i want you to know, i'll be okay." Josh assured and kissed the boy's nose. Tyler smiled brightly and quickly wrapped his arms around Josh, forgetting about what happened.

"Fuck. Princess let go, get up for a minute." Josh squeezed his eyes closed, the pain felt as strong as when it was first there and he let out a string of curses. Tyler's eyes widened and he reached out to try to do _something_ but Josh insisted he was okay.

So after more than three minutes there was a knock on the door, Gerard called out for Tyler to leave, Josh easily got rid of him so they laid there, Josh leaning on Tyler's chest since that was less painful.

Tyler played in Josh's hair, he french braided it, it was in the center of Josh's head like a Mohawk but his hair was evenly shaved on the sides, brown stubble covering them.

"Josh. You're hair was black when i came and your wings, and eyes. Now you're red, what does black mean?" Tyler questioned absentmindedly, Josh bit his lip.

"Nothing. Black doesn't mean anything. Just another color." Josh lied, Tyler knew that wasn't the truth but if Josh wasn't telling him, it might not be good. 

They laid there and talked for what seemed like hours but then another knock came and the door opened, Jenna came in the room slightly panicked.

"Ty, we gotta go. You're mom get's off work in 15 minutes. She's going to be home and when you aren't there they're going to notice something's up." Jenna warned.

Tyler frowned and looked down at Josh and undid his hair, it fell in his face in curls, Tyler smiled widely when Josh glared at him playfully.

"I can come back tomorrow, earlier than i did today. And i can take care of you just like you do me, i can return the favor." Tyler smiled, dimples made them prominent on his face, Josh wasn't opposed to it.

"Mm okay fine, i'll see you tomorrow baby boy, c'mere." Josh smiled and pulled Tyler down and have him a peck on the lips, Jenna made a gagging noise in the background, Tyler looked up at her and smiled brightly.

"I'm coming Jen." Tyler assured, Josh pulled him down once again but to whisper something in his ear.

Tyler went red and looked at Jenna with wide eyes, Jenna didn't want to know.

"T-That would w-would be okay. See you tomorrow, Joshie." Tyler started to get up but then he remembered something.

"Where's my puppy? I'm taking her with me." Tyler looked at Josh, the dark angel pointed to a door that Tyler recognize as the closet. He opened it and there was a medium sized doghouse in it, like with rooms in it, food and water bowls were in one of rooms, there were short steps to get to the higher level, Joshie Josh was asleep on the bottom left room.

Tyler squealed and scooped her up, he held her to his chest and rushed out the closet. Jenna reminded him that they had such short time to get there, plus his mom travels by her wings which is much faster.

So as they were going to get Patrick, they found him invested in what Pete was saying, sitting with his legs crossed and smiling at the demon, Jenna knew that look and she groaned.

"For fuck sake Patrick not you too! First Tyler now you!" Jenna shook her head, Patrick's head snapped to her in confusion and so did Tyler's.

"What do you mean by that? I don't understand." Patrick informed honestly, Jenna sighed and shook her head once more.

"You're giving him that starstruck look Tyler gives Satan. You like this demon, i don't even know why i'm surprised, you're just like Tyler. We're going back to heaven, we have 10 minutes to get there before Tyler's mom notices he's missing." Jenna rubbed her temples. Patrick smiled apologetically and shook his head.

"I'm going to stay down here for a bit, you guys can go." Patrick dismissed, Jenna didn't have time to argue with him, she opened her wings and made sure Tyler was following her, with that, they took off.

Tyler was slower because he didn't want anything bad to happen to Joshie Josh, he smiled at the way to heaven.

\---

They made it back to heaven just 3 minutes before Tyler's mom, Tyler was still smiley, Jenna had left and now Tyler was just with his mom and his puppy, he was sitting crisscrossed so Joshie Josh wasn't seen by his mom, she was sleep and Tyler just loved her. Any gift Josh gave him, he loved, just because Josh got them.

"Why are you smiling so much? Things work out today? Did you have fun?" his mom smiled and chopped up vegetables.

"It was amazing. In fact, we're doing it again tomorrow." Tyler smiled and ran his fingers through Joshie Josh's fur.

"Oh that's wonderful dear! But i want you home by 7, i trust Jenna to keep you safe and you guys to be responsible." Tyler's mom smiled and went back to cooking, Tyler made a sound of acknowledgement and nodded his head, not really paying attention to her anymore. 

But she said that he could stay out as long as he wants, he can stay for a while. This could work out for a while, until they come up with a plan that is. Tyler smiled at nothing while petting his puppy.

This was going to work out fine. At least Tyler thought so.

-

For a week Tyler had been able to move back and forth, he had been to Hell every single day and Josh was getting better, his ribs weren’t aching anymore and now they were able to sleep in the same bed. In fact that day they had made love, it had been sweeter than usual and Tyler had never felt so loved, at the same time he couldn’t wait for Josh to get better, he missed those hard fucks and hungry kisses.

But now, he was laying on his chest with his head in the crook of his neck. Brendon and Dallon were outside the room and Tyler felt safe, he didn’t want to go back in Heaven but he had to. Thus, reluctantly, he sat up and looked down at Josh with a smile, he kissed his lips softly and giggled when Josh started to tickle his hips. He stood up and started to dress up quickly, he swatted Josh’s hands away and turned his head towards him, laughing and bending down to kiss him again brushing his cheek with his thumb.

Tyler headed back into Heaven and then walked into his house, his mom was still at work and he didn’t really mind, he had his puppy with him. After few seconds he dozed off slowly, he was still on the couch with the dog on his stomach.

A loud bang made him jolt awake, Joshie Josh wasn’t near him anymore and his mom was looking at him with a disappointed look on her face. He cleared his throat and stood up with a gulp, he looked at her and turned his head toward the door, he sighed and stood up.

“What’s happening?”

“There’s a war, Tyler. Satan has started a war.”


	10. Put On Your War Paint!

Tyler looked at his mom in confusion, he rushed passed her and opened the door and his mouth widened at the sight.

Angels were screaming, demons were attacking and terrorizing, people were trying to hide their children. Tyler gasped and looked around, he saw Brendon and Gerard terrorizing his neighbor, Ms. Kendrick, he quickly rushed over and pushed them away.

"What are you guys doing?!" Tyler screamed at them and pulled the old lady away, Gerard bit his lip before flying away, Brendon followed behind him.

"Oh, thank you Tyler, you were always such a sweetheart." Ms. Kendrick thanked and held on to his arm, Tyler lead her inside her house. With one last goodbye Tyler rushed back outside, he was about to take off and find Josh but his mom stopped him.

"Tyler, let the adults handle this. There are Archangels coming right now to put these sinners back in place, come inside I want you to stay in the house." His mom demanded,

Tyler scoffed and was about to fly away but his mom grabbed his wings and stared at him with a death glare.

"Tyler Robert Joseph, I lost your father to a war, I will not lose you too now get inside the house." Kelly ordered in a low, intimidating voice.

Tyler's eyes widened and he felt shivers go down his spine, everything that his mom had told him was a lie.

"You said he went missing! That you could never find him!" Tyler accused, he ripped his wing out of his mom's deathly grip and flew away. His mom was about to go chase him but she knew she needed to get her armor on.

Tyler watched as multiple Angels were being terrorized, that's what he noticed. He slowed down until he landed, one foot before the other, still with such grace.

He noticed that they weren't actually being hurt, just scared, the demons weren't even touching them, just scaring them. He also noticed that the Angels were little bitches, nobody was hurting them, they were just cowards who were afraid of a few demons.

Tyler couldn't help but laugh, sure there were a few damages to things here and there but those were minor. He was about to go find his friends but he felt something heavy on his wings, he couldn't move them anymore. He looked behind him and saw a demon with curly brown hair and tattoos covering his torso was smirking at him.

"Boss wants to have a little talk with you." The male said with a British accent, he locked Tyler's arms together and another demon that Tyler didn't recognized came and locked his legs together.

"Let me go! I can go see him myself!" Tyler screamed, he wiggled to try to get out of his hold but it didn't work, of course, it didn't work. Both the demons picked him up.

"No no no, put me down!" Tyler shouted, but the curly haired demon chuckled and waved a hand over Tyler's mouth, the brown-haired angel couldn't speak anymore.

"You do talk quite a bit much, I think I like it better when you're quiet, Princess." The demon smirked, Tyler still tried to scream for them to let him go but before he knew it, there was a portal opening up below him. He could only just wait for them to take him to Josh because they seemed devoted to obey.

So, after they reached Josh's castle, they opened the doors and flew him down to Josh's throne room. They knocked on the door and waited for a response and after deafening silence there was a slight 'You may enter.'

The demons threw Tyler in the room and left with the flick of Josh's hand, Tyler glared at the dark angel. Josh smirked and quickly undid Tyler's locks, the angel quickly stood off the floor.

"What the fuck, Josh!" Tyler shouted, Josh batted his eyelashes innocently at Tyler and shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean, Princess." Josh smiled and crossed one leg over the other. Tyler stared at him blankly.

"Don't play with me Josh. Why are you starting a war? Are you crazy?!" Tyler shouted and got closer to him, Josh chuckled and pointed to the chair beside him. He didn't obey, he crossed his arms and glared at the red-haired male.

Josh raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk, he crossed his arms just as Tyler. He stared Tyler down, the angel willed himself not to obey but after a small war in his head, he quickly lost and went submissive.

He sat in the chair Josh had pointed to and looked at him with a slight pout, Josh shook his head and rubbed Tyler's hair.

"That's better. Not, time to get serious. Why am I starting a war, you may ask? Well my dear, after giving it some thought I figured, hey why not? They keep taking my baby boy away from me, fucked me up enough where I couldn't do anything for at least 5 days; hell time. Plus, I haven't started a bit of trouble and I don't want to start losing my touch, I am the evilest being known to exist." Josh explained with a shrug.

"But Josh, Heaven is still my home, I still have people up there that I love. I don't want you to hurt them, they're all I have, other than you." Tyler sniffled, he quickly wiped his eyes, he didn't want to cry, he was stronger than that.

Josh sighed and pulled Tyler into his lap, Tyler rested his head in the crook of Josh's neck.

"I know, baby boy. And I promise that they won't get hurt, I've got all my best men up there, well not all of them but some, they won't hurt anyone until I say so. Don't you worry your precious little head, if it makes you feel better, I'll go up there myself." Josh offered softly, Tyler shook his head and pushed back on Josh's chest to look at him.

"No, you can't go. They'll hurt you again, I don't want you to be in any kind of pain." Tyler frowned, Josh smiled slightly and kissed the boy's nose then his lips. Tyler quickly kissed back and let his arms hand loosely around Josh's neck.

"Don't worry, kitten, I've got this under control. Everything will be okay." Josh assured, he gave Tyler another kiss but this one lasted a bit longer than the last.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a panicked Melanie came in, Josh snapped his attention to her and so did the little angel in his lap.

"Sir, they've gotten out the Arch Angels, they have wounded Brendon and Pete. The demons had started attacking, they have injured five angels and have killed one arch angel." Melanie rushed out, Josh quickly turned dark red, his fangs shot out of their hold and he snarled.

Tyler quickly pulled out of Josh's grip and frantically search his face. "Angels can die?! Why did I not know that angels could die! Josh!" Tyler panicked, he turned his head towards Melanie.

"Which Arch angel did they kill, what angels were hurt?!" Tyler started to hyperventilate, Josh guided Tyler off of him and stood up.

"Round up all the Marching Hordes. Get in the new recruits. No one wounds my best friend." Josh growled, he quickly suited up in attire Tyler had never seen before.

"But what about my friends? Even though I don't like her sometimes, I still need my mom, Josh." Tyler reminded, Josh didn't even look at Tyler.

"Take Tyler to Heaven, let him take who he's taking and I swear Melanie, if someone so much as lays a finger on him, I will not hesitate to disintegrate." Josh warned, he stomped his boots to the floor and opened a portal, he shot Melanie one last warning look.

"This means war." Josh seethed before jumping into the portal, leaving Tyler with a worried frown and Melanie with wide eyes and shaking in her boots.


	11. Love At First Sight

Brendon didn’t spend his life in the best way possible, thus when he died at the young age of twenty-two he didn’t even freak out when he found himself in Hell. He was pretty sure that he was going to become someone important there, he was a heartless person and during his short life he had made lots of damages in his town. However Brendon didn’t know what Hell had in store for him, he was clueless about his future.

The first day he wondered around Hell and did nothing, he chilled out of Satan’s castle and then he tried to search a place for the night, without succeeding. He accepted his faith and slept out of the castle, on a cold bench with his thin clothes on. The next morning shocked him, a regal guard dragged him inside, saying that Satan wanted to meet the “new one”. Brendon was confused, yet excited since he was going to meet Satan, like the real one.

Brendon ended up working at the castle, Josh- Satan- was way nicer that he had thought. He had offered him a place to stay and a job, Brendon couldn’t ask for anything else. Little did he know that he was going to meet the love of his life in that place. During his “real” life he had fucked almost the whole town, he didn’t give a fuck about gender and he had slept with countless of people, he liked sex, it made him feel alive.

Josh was rarely around and Brendon ended up searching a tutor, he needed someone who had born in Hell and that could teach him how to be a real demon, he needed to learn how to take souls from Earth and he needed to learn how to be a tough guy. His previous skills were useless in Hell, Demons were strong and worse than him, that was the main reason why Satan told him to find a Demon who could teach him how to behave there.

Brendon walked around the villages- Josh told him that he was going to have his wings in less than three weeks- and his feet were already sore. Hell was huge, he didn’t find an interesting Demon yet and most of the people he had seen seemed pretty ordinary, he wanted someone who was bad, who was worse than him and that could master him.

He was going to give up when his eyes laid on a Demon, a tall tough guy with dark hair and piercing eyes, which were a mix between sky blue and blue grey. Brendon felt his breath stop and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from him, he needed to talk to and he needed to get to know him, his body was almost aching in need and Brendon licked his lower lip, surprised by his own behavior.

“Need something?” The Demon said arching an eyebrow. Brendon shook his head, biting his cheek. “Then go away.” His voice wasn’t polite, it was rough and deep and Brendon’s body shuddered. “Haven’t you heard me?” He stepped closer and his left eye twitched slightly.

“Y-yeah but Josh said that I need to get trained.” Brendon talked slowly, his throat dry and his tongue heavy.

“Oh, you’re his new best buddy, why haven’t you told me that before?” Suddenly his behavior became nice and welcoming, it made Brendon feel fuzzy. “I’m Dallon by the way.”

“Brendon.” He murmured staring at him.

Dallon grinned and stretched out his hand, Brendon shook it and smiled back, politely and a bit intimidated by him. Dallon was tall, his eyes seemed two cold puddles of melted ice and he couldn’t help but shiver at his sight, he was already lost in him. A thing that Brendon had learned was that Demons loved sex, they almost lived to have it and gender didn’t really matter. A nice and warm body was enough to make them crave a good fuck.

Brendon suddenly understood what Josh had told him the day before, his whole body was a tingling mess and he was shivering, his mind couldn’t stop to imagine Dallon in embarrassing situations, he couldn’t tear his mind away from those thin lips and long fingers, so firm yet so cold. He wondered what he would feel if Dallon touched him in his most private part, his cheeks were already rosy and his fingers were clutching tightly his t-shirt. He couldn’t help but focus on how nicely Dallon’s shirt was hugging his chest almost like a second layer of skin, his jeans were tight on his thighs and Brendon’s mouth watered.

He wasn’t used to feel that kind of lustful thoughts, he wasn’t used to see himself like someone who craved sex, especially with someone as intimidating as Dallon. His wings were so big that Brendon stared at them for two minutes, wondering if he was going to have the same kind of wings. Dallon’s were large and charcoal, they suited him and his dark hair, they made his eyes pop out and Brendon was in awe. He already liked him and he didn’t know if that was because of his thoughts or because he actually liked him, however he just knew that he had to stay with Dallon as much as possible.

“I- uhm, I’m heading back into the castle. You could teach me how to be a proper Demon there?” Brendon said smiling, his fingers were still touching slightly Dallon’s hand.

“Sure, sure. Let’s go.” Brendon gulped and started heading back, Dallon stopped him and lifted him by his armpits. “I’m not walking, I have wings for a reason.”

Brendon squealed quietly when his feet weren’t touching the ground anymore, he looked up at him and a shiver ran down his back, he gulped and closed his eyes, letting the soft breeze hit his face. He chewed on his lower lip and wiggled his feet a little, he looked down unsurely and saw all of the roofs of the small houses. There was a park and few other interesting things that Brendon wanted to explore, however he didn’t want to go alone since he didn’t even know how to fight. Demons were strange creatures and it took nothing to make them angry.

Dallon laid him on the ground gently once they reached the castle, Brendon thanked him politely and guards let them in without questioning, apparently Dallon was a good friend of Josh, that scared Brendon a little because if he fucked up, then Satan will chew him a new asshole. Dallon walked him toward a room in the back of the castle, there were so many stairs that Brendon was already panting, Dallon was flying slowly near him and Brendon was so tempted to ask him to carry him again.

After ten long minutes they reached the assigned room, Dallon pushed the doors open and let Brendon in first, he closed the doors and then cleared his throat, laying his feet on the ground again. He didn’t really like walking, it was boring and slow, Brendon seemed to enjoy it as well and he couldn’t blame him.

“What, what should we do?” Brendon said nervously, fidgeting with his fingers.

“I don’t know, maybe you should, uhm, well- just, just show me if you can fight normally. I mean, you’re in Hell for a reason.” He shrugged and Brendon gulped, nodding slowly.

“I’m not that good.” It was a lie and Brendon knew it, he was pretty good at using his fists when he was alive. “I bet you’re better than me.” He said smirking.

“Probably, who knows.”

“You’re a modest guy.”

They laughed, Brendon warmed up and they ended up having a small fight, Brendon threw his fists and Dallon smiled, proud and a bit malicious. Soon the fight became a kissing contest and they tumbled on the ground, Brendon had his hands in Dallon’s hair and his legs were by his sides, he was straddling him and his forehead was pressed on Dallon’s. He was breathing hard, almost panting, he could feel Dallon’s wings shiver near his arms.

When he pulled back he saw Dallon with his eyes open, liquid and alive, his body shuddered and he smiled warmly before kissing him again, pressing his lips hard and fast on his, shoving his tongue inside his mouth a with a low moan. He was already craving his hands on his body and he felt like a teenager again, it sucked a little and but Dallon seemed to be on his same wavelength since he put his hands on his butt, squeezing it and making Brendon rock his hips a little.

They fucked there, on a floor with their clothes thrown around. Soft kisses alternated with rough ones, gentle hands and curious fingers pressed on their skin while pants and moans were filling the room. Brendon ended up on his back the first time, Dallon between his legs with his wings that were gently brush his shoulders, making him feel protected. The second time he rode him, his hands on his chest and his nails in his skin, with his head thrown back, moaning like a cheap porn-star. He was in pure bliss his chest were raising and falling quickly and his stomach was crunching so hard that he felt like throwing up.

Dallon wasn’t gentle nor rough, he was trying to dominate his force and every thrust was harder than the one before, deeper and faster. Brendon felt full and his mind was blurry, he couldn’t help but close his eyes and let go, allowing himself to sink into that passion that was making his whole body shudder in pleasure. He wasn’t used to it, he wasn’t used to feel his hips held so tight or to see his whole chest covered in hickeys and bites. He wasn’t used to hear people growl a lustful “mine” into his ear.

That single word made him come the first time, he hadn’t even touched himself yet Dallon managed to destroy his walls. He ended up panting with an almost passed out Dallon on his chest. They gathered his breath, they kissed sloppily and messily, starting to make out after few minutes and the passion just came back, harder than before. This time Brendon tried to take control of the situation by straddling Dallon, failing. The Demon was way stronger than him and his hands gripped his hip tightly, bruising his skin and making him moan in pleasure.

This time he was the one who decided the rhythm, however he couldn’t help but sink fast and hard on Dallon’s lap, the wet and obscene sound of skin against skin wasn’t muffled by their voices, this time was even louder and Brendon was letting out small moans and whimpers, curling his toes and scratching Dallon’s chest with his nails. This time he was the one who screamed- he was too lost to moderate his voice- “mine” while looking at Dallon, staring directly into his eyes. They both came together, Brendon created another layer of stickiness on Dallon’s stomach while his own was just a mess.

They ended up kissing and rolling around the floor before falling asleep there, tangled and dirty, sweaty. The room smelled liked sex and Brendon didn’t give a fuck, he was sure that he was going to be sore the following day but he didn’t care, he never cared. Dallon was lying beside him, an arm draped on his body and his wings were hiding them from everyone. Brendon had curled up in a ball and the Demon had dragged him closer, his chin was on his head and his arm was now on his back.

He felt safe and he felt loved, he felt invincible. He didn’t know if Demons could fall in love but he was sure that he wanted something more from Dallon, sex was great but the thought of spending the rest of eternity with him was way more appealing.

Weeks and months passed and they were still practicing Brendon’s new powers/fucking. Brendon didn’t know if he was the only one who got to sneak into Dallon’s pants but he hoped so. They were always together and Josh joked more than once about them being glued to each other, if you saw Brendon you automatically saw Dallon behind him, with a hand on his shoulder protectively.

The Demon had gotten attached to Brendon, he liked him, he was funny and a bit silly, he could fight- thank to Dallon of course- and his wings were starting to grow. They were tiny and a warm chinchilla grey, Dallon couldn’t help but laugh when they vibrated or flapped weakly, they were the cutest thing in the whole world. Brendon hated them since they were insupportable, he spent most of his nights scratching his back and whining since they hurt a little. Dallon was always by his side and he never failed to make him forget the pain.

Brendon was into Dallon, he liked him. He liked how he acted and how nicely he would respond to him when he asked something about Hell or whatever crossed his mind. They spent their nights together cuddling and kissing on Dallon’s couch in a room in the castle, Brendon on top of him with his head on his chest and his fingers inside his t-shirt or in his hair. They liked each other and that was pretty obvious, Brendon never felt something like that with someone before, he used to be the “one night stand only” kind of guy when he was alive, but now he had had sex just with Dallon and he didn’t want anyone else.

During one of their sleepless night Dallon told him that Demons used to cheat when they were in a relationship, Brendon got sad and he sat up, his eyes were already shimmering because of tears. However Dallon kissed his jaw and dragged him back on his chest, his arms were solid around his waist and Brendon didn’t have the strength to fight him. The Demon told him that rarely Demons stayed loyal to their partner, that happened only if they were in love. Brendon asked spontaneously if Dallon were and three minutes of silence followed his question, then a small and soft “yes” made the silence go away.

Brendon kissed Dallon sweetly, for the first time they made love on that old couch and Dallon had never been sweeter, slower and gentler before, his kisses were soft and delicate while his hands caressed Brendon’s skin like he was a god. Their forehead were pressed together and Brendon was panting and moaning directly on Dallon’s mouth, his nose was breathing in his scent and his wings were trembling while Dallon’s were open wide, darker than usual. His eyes were liquid and Brendon could see the love, the passion and the lust in them, he could see Dallon true persona and not the tough Demon that he wanted to be.

They both ended up in Dallon’s bed that night, both awake yet calm. They were kissing and stroking their bodies with soft touches and warm fingers. Brendon pressed his thumbs on Dallon’s hipbones and his index poked his tummy, smiling and giggling. Dallon was a normal person, normal weight with a bit of a pudge, Brendon found that adorable because it showed how normal Dallon truly was. He loved him for how he was, he didn’t care about anything else, and he always told him that.

Dallon dragged Brendon on his chest, his face was buried in his hair and his hands were resting on his back, he was smiling madly and pressing kisses all over his scalp, hearing Brendon mewl happily. He couldn’t stop touching him, he couldn’t let go of him and he always wanted to be as close as possible. There was like a fire under his fingers whenever he touched Brendon’s skin and it made him feel alive, it made him smile and feel fuzzy and satisfied. He craved Brendon’s attention and he craved his eyes on him, they shared small glances at each other and Brendon was always smiling, just like Dallon.

They never argued or fought, they were always in symbiosis. Josh offered them to work together and they both accepted, Dallon would literally spend his whole life with Brendon, working by his side. They could kiss and snuggle a little when Josh didn’t need them, they could stay together during their breaks and they could go back to their chamber together, hand in hand with a full heart. Brendon was in ecstasy.

Years passed and they were still in love, still together.

“I can’t imagine being here without you.” Dallon whispered one night in Brendon’s ear, petting his wings- they had grown and now they were as big as Dallon’s.

“Me neither. You’re my world.” He murmured kissing his jaw, shuddering and scrolling his wings a little.

“You’re more than that, you’re just… you and I can’t live without you.” He muttered holding him a little tighter. “With all of the shit that’s going on between Tyler and Josh I’m- what if something bad happens?”

“You worry too much, love.” He said kissing his cheek. “Josh is a good leader, he knows how to take care of himself. If something bad happens, then we will fight and we will win. Together.” Brendon smiled up at him and held his hand. “I love you.”

Dallon hummed and closed his eyes. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Brendon rolled his eyes and frowned. “Hey, we don’t know what will happen in the future. And we both know that nothing is going to happen because God needs us to stay, balance and stuff.” He said with a smile.

“I love you too, by the way.” Dallon whispered kissing him gently, brushing his lower lip with his finger. “I’m just nervous. I don’t like that we have an Angel around, I know he’s a good person but God is- well, is God.”

Brendon chuckled and sat up a little. “Listen here, Mr. I Worry Too Much, nothing is going to happen to _us,_ we are fine, Dal. Josh would tell us if something was wrong but everything’s fine, you’re just a little nervous and that’s understandable.” He smiled and kissed him softly. “Think about this, we have to whole future together, just the two of us in this enormous castle.” Brendon laughed and looked around. “Just us and no one else.”

Dallon held his hands and his wings brushed Brendon’s, sending a shiver down his spine. “I know, kind of scary huh?”

“No, not really. I think it’s actually perfect.” He bent down and kissed him, cupping his cheek with a smile. “My perfect, perfect life.” He said kissing him gently.

Dallon laughed and wrapped his wings around them, making Brendon giggle and press his forehead on his. “I love you. Promise me that you will be always with me.”

“I promise, silly.” He smiled and kissed his lips with a chuckle. “I love you, too.”

Dallon smiled and brushed his cheeks. “Forever.” He whispered with a smile.


	12. You See Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to update, i had a few technical problems that requires a new laptop which should come in a few weeks, but for now i'm going to update on my sisters laptop!

Melanie led Tyler to heaven and did her best to keep Tyler safe but Tyler was determined to help a few angels passing by.  

Tyler led Melanie to his friend Patrick's house, he didn't bother with knocking, chaos was still happening on the streets.  

"Patrick? Are you here?!" Tyler called out, Melanie was right behind him keeping watch, she couldn't let Tyler get hurt, not with her life on the line plus it helped that she actually liked him. 

In the corner of his eyes, Tyler spotted his puppy and Patrick and his sister peeking out from in the closet. 

"Tyler? Oh thank god! I thought something bad had happened to you! I was so scared they said an Angel with brown hair, red and white wings had been killed, it matched your description to the point and I was- Ty I'm so glad you're okay!" Patrick rambled and came running out the closet, he wrapped his arms and wings around the boy and squeezed him, Tyler reciprocated immediately. 

"Could you guys speed it up? It's getting nasty out here, like we need to go  _now_." Melanie demanded, she looked at the different colored feathers on the steps and saw a new demon fighting with a blonde girl.  

Patrick let Tyler go and grabbed Tyler and pushed him behind him and glared at the demon. 

"Get away from us demon! I will turn you to dust!" Patrick threatened, Melanie stood on guard, Tyler quickly stood between them. 

"None of that guys! She's going to take us somewhere safe." Tyler explain, Patrick stood down but still had a suspicious glare. 

And with that Tyler pulled them outside but not before picking up his puppy, he immediately spotted Jenna fighting and flew over despite Melanie's protests. 

"Jen! Come on we gotta go!" Tyler shouted and pushed the demon away from her, Jenna looked at him and saw a demon trailing behind him, she quickly understood and rolled her eyes. 

She followed without question, they followed along a familiar path. 

"Why are we going to Tyler's house?" Patrick asked, Jenna shrugged and kept quiet, she didn't know what Tyler was doing anymore. 

"As much as I hate her sometimes, I love my mom. I can't leave her." Tyler sighed, he landed on his porch and opened the door and the house just looked like it had been ransacked.  

"Mom! Mama are you here?!" Tyler called out, he heard grunts upstairs and a scream, without thinking he rushed up the stairs and opened every door at the speed of light. 

He opened the last door and saw two demons holding his mom down and trying to tie her up, he growled and he felt something flicker in him and he charged at the demons with all his might and threw punches and kicks and he threw them fast, he felt tingly and his body filled with something, it was unexplainable. 

He was about to throw another punch but he was being pulled off, he panted and didn't realize he closed his eyes so when he opened them and saw his mom staring wide eyed at him with fear and his friends were staring at him with a similar expression. 

He looked down and saw the two demons bloodied and unconscious, his fists were bloodied and bruised and the adrenaline quickly left his body and he stared at what he did with regret - no – he didn't feel regret, it felt good, he felt alive, he felt like he could finally breathe. 

It scared him to death. He looked at his mom and stepped closer, she kept a steady eye on him, watching his every move. 

"M-Mom? Are you okay?" Tyler questioned, his mom's eyes watered and she slightly stepped back which hurt Tyler, he stopped in his tracks and sighed. 

"Tyler, hurry up, we need to go! We don't want to be here while a lot of the Marching Hordes are here." Melanie warned, Tyler looked at his mom. 

"Mom, we have to go somewhere where it's safe, please come with us." Tyler tried but his mom looked outside and Tyler knew with that one glance, that she was staying. 

"I don't know who you are anymore but you aren't my Tyler." His mom mumbled sadly and quickly flew passed him and the others in the doorway. 

"Okay Ty, come on." Jenna spoke softly and guided him out the room. Tyler couldn't help but tear up but Melanie had demanded it was time to go so he had to think about it later. 

After Tyler had gathered everyone he could, they followed Melanie to the safe place. 

Two hours later and hiding in the safe spot that was on earth, they were training, Tyler was learning how to use his abilities, Tyler was getting anxious, he needed to see Josh, to make sure he was okay. 

"Hey Tyler what was that whole thing about?" Melanie asked, she hit the training dummy. Tyler looked at her with a confused expression, all eyes were on him. 

"What whole thing?" Tyler asked, Melanie stopped what she was doing and turned towards Tyler. 

"Your eyes went red, black ink appeared on your neck and hands, your wings were pure white, with small traces of crimson. Your voice was slightly deeper, there was a sparking ball of lightning and it was pure black. You were about to hit them with it, you were just... out of it." Melanie explained slowly.  

Tyler was about to ask what she was talking about but someone coming in through the door interrupted him, he quickly forgot about what he was previously thinking and smiled brightly at the now, brown-haired demon, he ran over and hugged the male, not even acknowledging his friends' existence anymore. 

It was just him and Josh.  

"Oh my god, I was so worried, I know you can do stuff on your own and protect yourselves and many others at the same time but I couldn't help myself." Tyler rambled, Josh quieted him up with a slow kiss, Tyler immediately fell into the same pattern as Josh. 

Josh pulled away and kissed Tyler's forehead before instantly checking him for damages, he closely examined his arms, legs, neck –stopping along the way to bite at it- and his head. 

"I'm okay mostly, Melanie brought me here like you asked so don't y'know.. Kill her." Tyler smiled shyly, suddenly remembering everyone else in the room. 

He also noticed the demons Josh brought with him had an angel tied up, struggling to get out, he looked beaten down and his face was swelling and bleeding. 

"Josh what are you doing to him?" Tyler questioned, the angel looked up and was relieved to see more angels. 

"Thank god, you've got to help me! They took me hostage!" The angel grunted out, he winced at the pain it caused to move his mouth. 

Tyler looked back over to Josh, waiting for him to explain. 

"This little fucker right here is the one that seriously damaged my best worker/friend. I'm going to make him regret he was ever created." Josh growled, his dominate demeanor quickly taking over again, Tyler didn't mind, it made him twitch with excitement. 

Tyler gently pushed out of Josh's grips on his hips and walked to the angel and bent down towards him and felt something flicker in him again and he smirked. 

"You caused a lot of trouble. Someone once told me that i wouldn't like to see Satan mad because he gets dangerous, but right now I kind of want to see, how weird is that?" Tyler smiled, the angel looked up at him with horror written over face before he started begging to Josh to spare him. 

Tyler looked back up to Josh with a bright smile, feeling normal again. Josh opened his wing and Tyler walked over and Josh wrapped the other people in the room. 

"Okay, Blue eyes and Fedora, you two need to stay with Melanie and train. I want Tyler with me where he'll be safe." Josh ordered, Tyler saw Jenna going to object but he glared at her and she held her tongue. 

"Can um, can Pete help me train?" Patrick asked meekly. Josh glanced at him and looked him up and down. 

"No." Josh answered simply, Patrick deflated and he bit his tongue, Tyler frowned and looked back up to Josh. 

"Please? For me?" Tyler asked, Josh stared at him trying to be tough but he eventually broke with a sigh. 

"Fine." Josh rolled his eyes and with a wave of his hand, Pete was there standing in combat mode before realizing where he was, he turned to Josh and stood up straight with his chest slightly puffed out. 

"Yes sir?" Pete question. 

"Go help train lover boy over there." Josh ordered and with that, he made a portal and nodded for his demons to jump in which they did and then Tyler, then Josh. 

"Where are we going? To fight? I can fight!" Tyler smiled enthusiastically, Josh shook his head with a smirk. 

"We're going to have some fun with this pain in the ass." Josh chuckled lowly, Tyler squinted in confusion. 

"And by 'fun' you mean?" Tyler asked. 

"Don't worry your precious little head about it, let me handle this, buttercup." Josh kissed the side of his head and continued to fly. 

Tyler faltered in the air for a solid 30 seconds before catching up to Josh. He had a pretty bad feeling about what Josh was going to do. 

He hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was, because he couldn't handle it. 


	13. Cold Blood

When Josh told Dallon that Brendon was hurt everything fell down. He had never been so angry in his whole life, never. He flew through Hell with tear strained face and a bad feeling in his guts, he had to be strong and go to the local “hospital” to check on Brendon. He had killed an angel before and his hands were still covered in blood, which wasn’t a relaxing sight, he knew it, but he didn’t have time to go an make himself presentable. 

He arrived to the hospital and started to search Brendon frantically, he bit his lower lip and clutched the hem of his shirt in his hands, breathing heavily and holding back his tears- again. A demon showed him Brendon’s bed and he ran toward him, almost shoving another demon on the ground because of his anxiety. He could see his pained expression and that made him petrify, his breath was short and heavy and he felt like passing out.

Brendon’s face was swollen, his nose was covered in blood and his arms were covered in bruises and scars, Dallon rushed toward his side and held both of his hands in his, biting his lower lip with teary eyes. He looked around and shook his head, stroking his knuckles with a small sniff, he couldn’t believe that Brendon was lying on that dirty bed, just looking at him made his chest hurt and his head throbbed painfully. 

He looked at him again and he dared to touch delicately his face, brushing his cheek and his chin, touching his skin with a small smile. It was still and soft and cold, Brendon was still his pretty boy and even if he was hurt Dallon couldn’t help but find him beautiful, even if he had a black eye and a nasty bruise on his head. Dallon kissed his hands and rubbed his knuckles slowly, staring at him with parted lips and a small sob broke the silence.

A nurse looked at him and sighed, she told him that Brendon was asleep and that he wasn’t risking his life anymore, that calmed Dallon down a little and he sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands slowly and kissing his fingers. He stayed there until outside everything turned dark and the night fell on Hell. Dallon was still there, sitting on Brendon’s bed and looking at him with a small smile and with misty eyes. 

Few hours later he was still there, he was almost asleep but Brendon started to whine and whimper in his sleep and Dallon started to rub his forehead gently, that didn't help and Dallon started to freak out, he called a nurse and he had to step back, looking at his Brendon fuss and cry out because of the pain that an  _Angel_ had gave him. He craved revenge now, he couldn't let that bastard win and he couldn't stand the idea of him being all happy and calm while Brendon was hurt in an hospital bed. Dallon needed Josh to do something.

-

When Josh entered into the room with Tyler behind him, Dallon was already inside with his knuckles still covered in blood. Tyler shivered and hid behind Josh, gripping his shirt and shaking like a leaf, the look on Dallon's and Josh's face scared him to death and he didn't want to imagine what they were going to do to Ryan. He wasn't ready to see him die, even if they weren't close back in Heaven- well, Ryan was a real douchebag- he didn't want to see him die.

Josh cleared his throat and patted Dallon's shoulder, murmuring something that Tyler didn't heard. He gulped and shivered, Josh was scary when he was angry and he didn't want to imagine him when he was furious. Dallon made him shudder as well and that was odd since the Demon was a real sweetheart usually.

“You beat him up a little too much, man.” Josh said shrugging. “He was whimpering like a cry baby.” He stretched his arms and Tyler gripped tightly his shoulders, hiding his face in his neck. 

“It was nothing compared to what he has done to Brendon.” Dallon hissed staring at Ryan with shiny eyes.

Everything clicked inside Tyler's brain and a rush of anger made him tremble, he let go of Josh's shirt and walked between the two Demons, looking at Ryan and clenching his jaw. Brendon was a good friend, probably the best one he had ever had- without counting Jenna and Patrick- and the fact that a dirty and dumb Angel had hurt him made his blood boil. He couldn't wait to see him die, to see him suffer for his obscene crimes. He was oh so tempted to tell Josh that that fucker had ruined a huge part of his life when he was in Heaven. 

He stared at him and Ryan started to beg, saying that he was sorry and that he would show them where the Angels where hiding, but Josh shook his head and stepped closer, bending down and smirking while patting his head. Dallon smiled- that little and mellifluous smile that made Tyler cower behind Josh the first time he saw it- and stepped closer as well, Ryan screeched in fear and Josh rolled his eyes, that damn Angel was annoying. 

“Should we let Dallon kill him?” He asked looking at Tyler, tilting his head a little.

“It'd be fair, you know, he almost killed Brendon.” Tyler said looking at the Demon, nodding slowly. 

Josh hummed and smirked. “Oh you want to see him suffer, baby boy.” He commented stepping back and letting Dallon face the shaking Angel.

Josh headed toward him and smiled warmly, he wrapped an arm around his waist and Tyler hid his face in his neck, pressing his forehead on his jaw. He did want Ryan to suffer but at the same time he couldn't face the blood, it made him feel sick. When the Angel started to cry out and scream, Tyler pressed his whole body on Josh's, placing both of his hands on his chest with a sigh. He wanted Ryan to prove what he had been through for his whole life because of him and his friends, hearing him screech in pain was his personal revenge.

Dallon was strangely silent and Josh was rubbing Tyler's back, trying to sooth him a little while his best-friend was beating the shit out of Ryan, almost killing him. However Tyler couldn't help but let out a small satisfied noise when Josh said that the Angel was about to die, and Tyler spoke without thinking. 

“Now you're the one with an aching body, Ryan. That's how you made me feel for years.” he murmured looking briefly at the dying Angel.

“What?” Josh murmured staring at him with parted lips. 

Tyler petrified between his arms and took a deep breath. “He's one of the guy that used to be mean to me.” He whispered, Ryan sobbed and Josh's arms dropped by his sides. 

“He's... Dallon come here.” He said flatly, his voice deeper than before and his body cold and hard. 

Tyler pulled back with bloodshot eyes, Dallon stood beside him and Tyler hid behind his back, he couldn't look at Josh in that moment, it was too scary for him and he felt like he was going to throw up in any moment. Dallon looked at him for few seconds and then he fixed his gaze back on Ryan and Josh, a mischievous smile on his face and his hands completely covered in angelic blood, which was dripping down on the floor, making small puddles.

“You used to beat Tyler, Ryan?” Josh asked kneeling in front of him. 

“N-no.” The Angel said shaking and sobbing. “T-tell him Ty, w-we were good friends.” 

Tyler shook his head. “We were not.” He whispered, his voice so low that Josh struggled to understand him.

“See? He says that you weren't friends. What a shame Ryan, you should have know that I don't like when people lie to me.” He said standing up again, looking down at the Angel.

“Usually you beat them pretty bad but...” Dallon commented crossing his arms without finishing his sentence.

“I think that we could change the habit, don't you think?” Josh said smiling, Ryan nodded hoping for the best. “I wouldn't be so happy if I were you.” 

Ryan petrified on his spot on the ground and Josh smiled. He just had to punch him few more times and then he could just break his neck and make him die, in a painfully way. Both Brendon and Tyler needed to be avenged, he wanted to be the one in charge. He needed to see life leave Ryan's body and he knew that Dallon didn't mind, after all he had had fun with him for a whole day. 

Tyler closed his eyes when Ryan started to scream again, Josh punched him three times before grabbing his face with his hands, staring at him and digging his nails in his skull, making him whimper loudly. Tyler tried to not focus on Ryan's voice and when everything became silent he raised his head a little, his eyes still closed and his hands clenched in two fists. 

Dallon let out a small sigh and hummed quietly, starting to head toward the door of the room. “I'll tell Brendon what we've done, he'll be happy.” He said before shutting the door.

Tyler was still standing in the middle of the room with his eyes closed and his lips parted, Josh had to admit that that was one of the prettiest sight he had ever seen. He wiped his hands on his clothes and walked quietly toward him, he wrapped his arms around him and Tyler slumped down on him, gripping tightly his shirt. 

“It's all done, Tyler, you can look if you want.” He said kissing his forehead. 

Tyler opened his eyes a little and saw Ryan on the floor, a puddle of blood around him and and his head thrown back, he wasn't breathing anymore but he didn't really care. It was a disturbing image but he didn't really care, knowing that it was all done because his Josh had taken care of it made his chest flutter happily. He couldn't help but kiss him hardly, biting and pulling his lower lip with a small smile.

“I love you, fuck I love you so much.” He said when Josh picked him up. 

Josh laughed and kissed him back, humming on his lips before making him spin around. “I love you more, baby.” 

It wasn't normal for an Angel to feel good about violence and pain, but Tyler didn't care. 


	14. Irresistible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very slow about updates, like seriously slow but just a little filler chapter. So far this had been doing really well, thanks for taking the time to read this!  
> We really appreciate it!

"Josh where are we going?" Tyler questioned. Josh had him going through different portals and gathering stuff that he had to hold, Tyler nearly dropped all of the items. 

"You'll see. They've wounded another one of my demons." Josh explained vaguely as he stomped on the ground, another portal opening up. 

Tyler already knew the drill and jumped in the portal, he was surprised when he immediately hit the floor, Josh jumped in and instantly started looking for something. 

Tyler looked around the room. It was pretty small, brightly lit, gold and white was the main color. 

There were weapons of different sizes, from shiny metal knives with white handles to long katanas, most of them were knives.  

"Where are we?" Tyler questioned, he sat all the items Josh had him carry on the weapon table and examined the weapons closely. 

"We, my dearest darling, are in the Angel's weaponry room," Josh smirked and turned towards his partner, he was glowing red and his fangs were longer as slightly red, his eyes and hair was black and red flowing above his head. He walked up to a slightly long box, he sighed happily and opened the box and pulled out what it held, it was a black 12 inch dagger with crimson red at the point and at the base of the blade, the handle had swirls of black and red going simultaneously down toward the end of the handle which had  crimson red diamond on the end. 

The blade had smaller dark red crystals decorating the start of the handle, Josh examined it with the hugest smirk Tyler ever saw. He stood cautiously away from Josh, taking in all the warnings people gave him about Josh. 

"This dagger right here, ah such a great dagger." Josh sighed happily, he held it up to the light and the room was now shining red because of the gems. 

"W-What's so good a-about that dagger?" Tyler stuttered, suddenly very scared to be by Josh, he backed away. 

"This dagger is more powerful than all of the weapons in this room combined, I know that because I made it. Just one slice of this and any angel, demon, human and any other being would poison them, it'll quickly spread until all the veins in your body are completely black and your eyes would turn completely black before you suddenly drop to the ground and die a painful yet quick death. There are more than a thousand different ways you could kill something with this. Many different uses, my personal favorite is slicing a human and turning them into a demon of my choosing, God seized it from me. It's made of pure darkness and destruction, it can only be used by me, the angels have no use for it. One stab from this could kill you instantly and nothing would be able to bring you back because your body would just seize to exist." Josh explained, he turned to Tyler with an evil glint in his eyes and walked closer to him with the dagger in tow. 

Tyler's eyes widened and he backed away before hitting the wall of weapons, he grabbed the closest weapon which was a sword, he held it up defensively. 

"J-Josh? W-What are you doing?" Tyler questioned, Josh's eyes turned red and they glowed, Tyler found himself dropping the sword without unwillingly, fucking mind control. 

Tyler closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst, unable to talk anymore. But when he felt lips on his he opened his eyes, Josh pulled back with an amused grin and wrapped an arm around the angel's waist. 

"You didn't think I'd hurt you, did you?" Josh asked, grin still in place, his hair was back to it's normal red, eyes brown and not glowing, hair not flowing above his head anymore. 

Tyler let out a relieved sigh and glared at Josh and pushed him away, he crossed his arms when Josh pulled him back. 

"As I said before, you are a sadistic sack of crap. You scared me! And that mind control thing, what was that? WHen did you learn that?" Tyler frowned, Josh shrugged and kissed his nose. 

"About three million years ago, why?" Josh answered, he let go of Tyler but held him under his wing and guided them both back to the weapon welding table, he placed the dagger back in it's carrier and made another portal, Tyler picked up all the items off the table. 

Josh turned to him with a innocent smile, Tyler blinked at looked up to him. 

"How old are you?" Tyler wondered, Josh squinted and thought about it. 

"Over 5 billion, I stopped counting after the thousands. I'm Satan, I'm immortal, well unless like God kills me, I don't really know how that works since I never died before. And I know what you're going to ask, no I did not die and go to hell, I was an angel, Archangel actually. I'll have to tell you the story some time but we have to go now. Bag?" Josh offered and pulled a bag from his pocket and held it out to Tyler. 

Tyler slightly gasped and glared at the dark angel. 

"How long have you had this?!" Tyler demanded and sat the items down and snatched the bag out of his hand. 

"Since we started. Why did you need it?" 

"You made me carry over 15 different items in my arms for over an hour, and go through over 30 portals and you had a bag all this time!?"  

"To be fair, I carried you through 35 of those 40 portals, and I gave you kisses through each one of them like you asked." Josh raised his hands in defense and helped Tyler put the items in the bag. Tyler sighed, he hated that it was true. 

"Fine. But just for that you have to carry me to out destination. And more kisses." Tyler told him, Josh chuckled and lifted him up with ease, he grabbed a sword off the wall for Tyler and made sure he had his dagger before jumping into the portal, headed to his castle in hell. 

He smirked on his way out the room. He had a plan, a great plan. He wanted death and he wanted destruction, it was apart of him, he had to fulfill that lust and this was how he was going to do it. 


	15. Extra Luv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup my fidget spinners! Apparently i'm going to continue this fic early, i'm breaking my break to give you what you want. Remember when this was going to be smut with no plot? Now I've dropped a huge fucking plot in the middle and lots of people are expecting me to update this now. 
> 
> Enjoy, my flat earthers! And Merry Halloween!

Josh went to one of the first rooms Tyler had ever saw, the torture room. Mark was there, twisted grin on his face, his eyes were glowing a bright blue, it scared Tyler.

"Boss! Look at all these amazing angels, they're my new favorite because they never felt this kind of pain, just the slightest nick is enough to make them cry." Mark cackled darkly, like a madman.

"The war has just begun, there will be lots more angels down here. They mess with Satan, they're gonna feel his wrath." Josh smirked, he walked over to a metal slab that they used to slowly take the damned souls apart and let them writhe in agony, Tyler held on to Josh's wing and kept himself away from Mark.

"And tone it down a bit, Angel boy here is practically shaking in his shoes." Josh chuckled, Tyler blushed and hid his face between the back of Josh's wings.

"The items, Tomato face." Josh teased, he held out his hand and Tyler gave him the bag.

Josh spreaded the tools out and laid the dagger down on the slab, he organized the items in what seemed to be alphabetical order.

"What are you doing?" Tyler questioned, he peeked over Josh's shoulder curiously.

"Go sit over there somewhere." Josh ordered and shook him off his wing, he opened them and covered the project from Tyler. The angel pouted and went to the wall and slid down it and sat down, he covered his ears. The screaming was gonna make him insane.

Josh stood over the slab for hours, Tyler, at one point had to leave the room because it was becoming too much for him.

Finally, Josh was done and he stretched his wing and folded the back.

"Go get Tyler. Bring him to me." Josh ordered one of the torturers, he nodded and flew out the room, quickly returning with Tyler in his arms, he dropped the angel and went back to work.

"Jerk." Tyler muttered and dusted himself off, he looked up at Josh.

Josh pulled a strand of Tyler's hair and turned back around, Tyler winced and tried to see what Josh was doing but the dark angel used his wings to push Tyler away.

Tyler groaned and crossed his arms and pouted like a child, Josh smirked and finally,  _finally_ turned around and showed Tyler what he was doing.

Josh held out the dagger he stole from the weaponry room, it looked upgraded and so much cooler. It had flames on the tip of it, they were bright red, it was red and black, similar to Josh's.

"Oh that's so sick!" Tyler exclaimed, Josh handed it to him, Tyler inspected it and a blush spread across his face when he saw 'Baby Boy' carved into it. "This is mine?"

"Well it's surely not for the other angel i call 'baby boy'. Go over there and cut that girl right there." Josh instructed, Tyler walked over and hesitantly and he pricked her in the arm and slid the blade down, it went so easily.

She screamed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body caught fire, she screamed and tried to get out of her bonds but she burned until she was just ashes.

Tyler stared wide eyed, a smirk was pulling at his lips. He bit his lip and did it to another, then another and another.

"Woah, babe calm down. It's not that serious." Josh stopped him, Tyler panted and lowered the dagger.

Josh took in his appearance, blank painted hands, bleeding red eyes, neck covered in black, smirk on his lips.

"Holy shit. Your eyes, your.. everything!" Josh stood in surprise, Tyler looked at him with a confused expression, once he was calmed, everything disappeared.

"Interesting. Anyway, this is your dagger, it's bonded with your soul, only you can command it, it's kind of like mine but less powerful, by a lot. But it's the best i can do in such short time." Josh explained, Tyler nodded and touched the end of it, blood smudge on his skin.

"I love it. Thank you, Joshua." Tyler grinned, he leaned up and gave Josh a kiss on the cheek.

"Good boy. Now, time to get new recruits." Josh smirked, he grabbed Tyler's waist and made a portal to Earth and jumped in.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooooo so what up? This chap is like, very short but i decided to only do at least five hundred words a chapter so i won't be so drain.
> 
> Also, how does it feel like this story is going? Is it straying away from the original plot and becoming a boring disaster or is it still pretty good? Please let me know in the comments.

"Why are we here? What does earth have to do with the war?" Tyler asked, Josh landed and put Tyler down.

"Just take this dagger and say what i say." Josh ordered, he tossed the blade Tyler's way and started walking. Tyler caught it and followed Josh, walking quickly to catch up with him.

"Your legs are longer than mine, you're going too fast." Tyler complained, Josh sighed, rolled his eyes but nevertheless he slowed down.

They walked past a couple, they seemed to catch Josh's attention seeing as he slowed down. He nodded Tyler over, he made grabby hands to the couple and pointed to Tyler.

"Grab one? Which one?" Tyler whispered, Josh pointed to the woman, Tyler nodded.

They snuck up on them and grabbed them, Josh spreaded his wings and flew into the air, Tyler of course followed.

"By the power of death, Satan, this blade shall guide your soul to my burning desire, the unholy realm of fire." Josh recited, he slid the blade of his knife clean across the man's neck. The woman screamed and tried to get out of Tyler's hold, her eyes were wide with fear.

"Do it Tyler. Copy the words." Josh instructed as he dropped the man's pale, lifeless body.

Tyler repeated the words and action, he felt the life flood out of her body, it felt amazing.

"That... Can we do that some more?" Tyler looked at Josh pleadingly, Josh chuckled and nodded. 

That's how they ended up killing over a hundred people, it was quickly becoming national news, but they were way above humans and their petty issues, that's exactly why Tyler liked doing it.

They were so much weaker than him, he had a blood lust and it was getting fulfilled. He didn't notice that he his wings were completely black, his eyes were glowing, his neck and hands were black, covered in the crimson blood of his powerless victims.

Josh just sat back and watched proudly as his little angel quickly grew into his character, he eventually let Tyler do all the work, they were getting enough souls for Josh's armies.

He didn't want the Angels to take out all the good demons, so over ten armies of decoy demons was his only other choice.

"That's enough, baby boy. Let's go." Josh intervened between Tyler and the human that was currently fighting for her life.

Tyler learned more commands for the dagger and was having too much fun, he ignored Josh and continued to intimidate the woman.

"Tyler. You have five seconds to get in this portal." Josh warned calmly, Tyler seemed to snap out of his stupor and obeyed the command.

"Sorry, Joshie. Don't know what came over me." Tyler mumbled apologetically, he looked at Josh waiting for him to say something.

"It's fine, love. Next time though, gonna be consequences." Josh accepted Tyler's apology and stumped the ground, opening up a portal back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Also, i really appreciate all the kudos and comments, they make my day and inspire me to write more and faster so thanks to you all!


	17. Handmade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes I'm back with a small chapter. I wrote it today and I didn't have much time but the next ones are going to be longer, I promise.

Tyler was staring at his dagger in awe, it was beautiful and it was his dagger, the one that Josh had made for him. It was special and it held a private place in his heart, he couldn’t wait to use it again. And now he was back in Hell and he was clinging by Josh’s side, his head on his shoulder and their hands were locked together. Tyler looked up at him and smiled a little, observing his jaw and his face, how the warm light of Hell shined on his face. He pressed a kiss to his cheek and trotted into the castle. There were few things to be done but he was going to worry about them later, he was tired and sleepy and he wanted to cuddle by Josh’s side.

Even if he was Satan, he was still a sweetheart and he liked to cuddle with Tyler. He waited for him by the door and Josh held his hand tight, dragging him into the bedroom and closing the doors with a loud sigh. He stretched his arms and threw his dagger on the ground, Tyler rolled his eyes and picked it up, putting it on the nightstand and placing his own near Josh’s. He laid down and kicked his shoes off with a sigh, wiggling his toes with a small laugh. Josh chuckled and laid down near him, he put a hand on his chest and caressed his shoulders with the other one, running his fingers up and down his neck.

“You need to listen to me.” He said with a sigh. “Next time I won’t hesitate to punish you, mister.”

“And how will you do that?” Tyler asked with a smirk.”

“We’ll see.” He squinted his eyes a little and Tyler gulped, nodding. “Be nice, baby boy.”

“I’m always nice.” Tyler said with a pout, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re mean.”

Josh grinned and tugged him closer. “The meanest.” He said shaking his head. “Weren’t you tired?” He murmured lacing their fingers together.

Tyler nodded and curled by his side. His eyes were fixed on his dagger and a small smile appeared on his face. He was really happy and he loved it, it was beautiful and it felt so personal. He looked at Josh and kissed his lips, shuddering and curling on himself. Josh sprawled his wings and hid Tyler behind them, they were warm and they kept him safe, it was all he needed. Tyler smiled and kissed his lips, shaking his head and looking at his dagger again.

“You really like it, don’t you?” Josh murmured caressing his hair.

“Yeah, I do. It’s amazing.” He whispered caressing his wings with the tip of his fingers.

“It’s beautiful, I know.”

Tyler nodded and looked at him with a giggle. “You really impressed me, thank you Josh.”

“You will use it quite a lot, I can already tell.”


	18. Important

Hello, Caitlyn here. I'm sure a lot of you heard about the recent events and accusations against Melanie Martinez, i don't know if it's true or not (don't come at me) but if it is, I will not have a rapist in my stories.

Honestly, she inspired me to write a lot of the fics I have and i am so very disappointed in her.

I will be rewriting all of the stories that she featured in if the accusations turn out to be true so this won't be updated until then.

Personally, being the huge Crybaby fan I was and putting so much love and trust into her and supporting her, this has upset me highly and disgusted me so much.

I would wish more than anything that none of it was real, that such a bad thing didn't happen to Timothy but frankly, I have no idea.

But until further notice, no more Melanie Martinez in my fics.

Hope you all have a pretty okay day.


	19. Tortuous Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall... i've been gone for so long and so much has happen already and we're only a month and a half in. 
> 
> I'm like so rusty because i haven't wrote smut since the last smut in this fic. 
> 
> also i need new fucking friends all my old ones are assholes and insult my music, interests, ships, and puts me down. that's one of the main reasons i've been gone so long, they put me through so much and completely tore all my confidence down.
> 
> That's why i haven't been uploading anything but i'm getting better so i decided to try to update this it's exactly 1,500 words

Tyler woke up, he didn't know what time it was but that wasn't his main focus.

He was more focused on the protective arms and wings wrapped around him, like a force field, he felt protected.

He took a moment to enjoy the man sleeping beside him, it was calm and quiet, the first time Tyler got to sit and completely relax.

Tyler grinned as he noticed features that he didn't before, the freckles that littered his face, the radiant glow, even while sleeping he looked perfect.

Joshua's hair was glowing red and was flowy, like he was under water, his face was calm and relaxed for once.

Tyler gently untangled his arm from Joshua's hold and carefully glided his fingers across his face. Feeling the stubble against his fingers gave him a sort of comfort, he ran them down his sharp jawline, his eyes following every inch.

It was only when his hand reached the fiery red locks did he noticed the glowing red eyes watching him, Tyler's face grew rosy red and he quickly retracted his hand.

"Sorry." Tyler muttered, he lowered his head so Joshua couldn't see his face.

"Nothing to apologize for, sweetheart." Joshua gave a one-sided smile as he lifted Tyler's head back up.

Tyler noticed the sharp fangs peeking out, he couldn't help but to reach out and touch, he touched and touched, appreciating every inch of the dark angel.

They stayed there in silence, enjoying each other's breathing, the company.

"Josh. Why can't this be? Why can't I wake up next to you every day, or be near you? Why is it so wrong for us to be together, why can't we just live in peace?" Tyler asked, his voice was barely a whisper yet it seemed so loud in the quiet room.

Joshua sighed and rested his hand on the angel's cheek, he opened and closed his mouth, looking for something to say, anything to say.

"Some people just don't think it's okay. I mostly think that they've forgotten that I was once an angel myself, the first one to be exact. I think that God has them all brainwashed to follow his commands, they don't have minds of their own and that's how he likes it, that gives him more power over everything." Josh briefly explained, he stared off into space.

"How come you aren't an angel anymore? I've heard the Arch Angels and God's version but what's yours? Why were you kicked out?" Tyler wondered.

"Because I was one to have a mind of my own, I had questions, I wanted to know  _why_ the humans were oh so important and why we had to protect them even though they hurt, killed and stole from each other. I didn't want to be a puppy blindly following his master off a cliff, that's no life to live. So I didn't, and a few other agreed, the first batch of angels didn't want to be treated less than him, like they were only soldiers that either died for him or be destroyed. We formed a group, me being the leader, and we went to him and asked him very nicely to treat us fairly, just as he treated his precious humans, yet he refused because we were made to serve without a second thought. And so I stopped obeying, the other angels followed along."

Joshua paused for a minute, like he was picturing the day it happened.

"God was fed up, angry that I had more control over his creations than he did so he stripped me of my crown, or so he thought, by throwing me into this new realm of fire. He didn't expect every other angel to try to follow, it only made him angrier so he kicked every single one down here. Eventually I built up this castle and was placed as ruler for eternity, other angels that came along and didn't want to be a mindless zombie was placed here. I'm called evil and malicious because I kill off the abominations that were treated better than us, I've grown to love it, to watch them burn and suffer but then he started needing me for population control and to strike fear into them because he couldn't."

Tyler blinked and thought about what Joshua was saying, he had never heard this side of the story and somehow, it sounded more believable than any other story the bible.

"You lead them out of eternal suffering and treat them fairly, yet everyone is scared of you. That's quite an image you put up for yourself." Tyler gave a small smile after a few minutes, Josh rolled his eyes and pulled Tyler closer and gave him a peck on the lips.

Which quickly turning into Tyler pushing himself closer and connecting their lips for a longer amount of time, Joshua let Tyler control the kiss and where it was going but quickly realized Tyler didn't know how to take control.

He pulled away and pushed Tyler back on the side of him.

"Why'd you stop, this is the only time we can do anything without getting interrupted." Tyler whined, Josh just grinned and covered Tyler's entire body with his wing.

"Shut up. I want to go see Brendon, see how he's doing. If you want to come, you may." Josh hummed as he finally unraveled his limbs from Tyler's.

Tyler whined loudly at the sudden coldness that hit him, he rolled off the bed and gently flew towards Joshua.

"you're just gonna leave me with blue balls? Josh, I  _need_ to be fuc-" Tyler was cut off by lips slamming into his, he grinned and lowered himself to the floor.

Josh lifted Tyler and let him straddle his waist, he eventually moved towards his neck, decorating it in purple and red.

He slipped his hand into Tyler's shorts and palmed his erection, which earned a relieved moan from the younger boy.

He teased the tip of Tyler's cock and walked them back to the bed, he lowered Tyler to the bed and stripped him of his pants.

"Joshie, please.." Tyler whimpered and bucked into Josh's fist.

Josh was silent but still completely dominate, telling Tyler to be still with only his eyes and the angel obeyed.

Josh smirked and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a long box and brought it back over to the bed, he moved it away from Tyler's prying eyes.

Suddenly, a finger was inserted into his hole, it was enough to satisfy him for a few seconds until he was begging for more.

"Please, J, I need more!" Tyler exclaimed and fucked himself against Josh's finger.

The dark angel decided to give him what he wanted and added another finger, then another until he had four fingers deep inside of him.

Tyler could feel Josh teasing him, swiping around his sensitive spot purposely.

"Josh! Please stop teasing! P-Please!" Tyler whined, he reached down to stroke his neglected cock but Josh growled and pushed his hand away.

But just for time sake, he gave Tyler what he wanted and massaged his prostate, Tyler couldn't help being loud, he just couldn't help it.

It was only short lived because Josh had pulled his fingers out, Tyler was about to complain but something firm and cold pressed against his hole until it squeezed passed the muscle.

Tyler winced from the slight uncomfortableness as he adjusted.

"Comfortable?" Josh questioned, Tyler nodded rapidly. Josh smirked and pushed the toy deeper and fucked Tyler with it, he loved the obscene sounds and curses that passed his lips.

You wouldn't even think he was an angel with how dirty his mouth could be.

Tyler felt the familiar warm feeling deep in his gut, he chased the feeling.

"Gonna cum, J!" Tyler warned breathily, he faintly heard Josh hum, suddenly there was something cold sliding around his cock, preventing him from cumming.

"W-What? Josh! Come on!" Tyler whined in frustration, Josh smirked and pressed a button on a small remote, vibrations were sent straight to his prostate, he froze at the feeling.

He felt like he was being tortured, but it felt so good, tears welled in his eyes and he gripped the blankets tightly.

"Now, this is what you call 'Blue balls', sweetheart. Put your clothes back on, I want you to wear your new toy today." Josh grinned menacingly, Tyler through a hand over his face and groaned angrily.

"You are the evilest thing I've ever come in contact with." Tyler muttered, Josh laughed and quickly switched into a completely black outfit and pocketing the remote.

"I am Satan, still, Ty. Meet me in the front room, I've got to get something for Brendon." Josh smiled a wicked grin, fangs prominent and horns sitting atop his head. 

Tyler sat there and wondered what he ever saw in that man. He sighed and got ready as slow as possible, today was going to be a long day. He just knew it.


End file.
